I'm a bandmanager?
by Gothicelfs
Summary: Summary: Manager of the most famous band in Japan has it's ups and downs and little secrets. *Amuto* with a maybe little Tadamu This is my First Story and I Suck at Summaries. But read this story is really good!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a bandmanager?**

**Summary: Manager of the most famous band in Japan has it's ups and downs and little secrets.**

***Amuto* with a little Tadamu This is my First Story and I Suck at Summaries.**

**Nienke: Hello Minna! This is my very first story and I'm adding my friends in this one because they asked my to do that!**

**Ikuto: Is this a Amuto?**

**Nienke: Ikuto *Glomps to Ikuto* Ofcourse it is!**

**Amu: Can't you make it a Tadamu?**

**Nienke: No!**

**Ikuto: Yess I love you! *kisses Nienke on the cheek***

**Nienke: I know**

**Claire: Nienke who are you pairing with?**

**Nienke: Claire!! My BFF You're joining this chat!**

**Claire: Yeah, I do but where are Daniel & Jesse **

**Daniel & Jesse: Where here**

**Claire & Nienke: DANIEL, JESSE!!!!*both girls hug/glomp both the boys***

**ikuto: They completly forgot about us *sobs***

**Amu: Ikuto are you sobbing?**

**Ikuto: sob NO sob**

**Amu You're sobbing **

**Claire & Nienke Ahh.. Ikuto sorry to make you sob**

***both girls give him a hug***

**Yoru: Shall we start this story now? I wanna be in it! nya!**

**Claire & Nienke *fangirl mode* Yoru your so cute! But your sadly enough not in this story sorry :(**

**Yoru: That's not nice nya *fake crying* **

***both girls try to hug him to comfort him***

**Yoru: Nya Ikuto save me Nya!**

**Ikuto Sorry Yoru I can because otherwise Nienke makes this story a Tadamu**

**Amu: Ikuto save Yoru I want a Tadamu!**

**Daniel, Claire, Ikuto, Jesse, Yoru, Miki and Nienke: Never!**

**Jesse: Where did you come from Miki?**

**Miki: My Amu wants a Tadamu story went of so I came here to stop her and I want to be in this story!**

**Daniel: Alright that's odd**

**Tadase: Why not a Tadamu? *cries***

**Nienke: Because I like Amuto more and in your characters transformation you look gay sorry if I hurt peoople but that's my opinion**

**Tadase: *runs away crying***

**Amu: No Tadase! To who are you talking Nienke? And I want a Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: I thought you liked me _Amu_**

**Amu: *blushes* N-no I-I do-don't and d-do-don't say my name like that!**

**Ikuto Like what_ Amu_? **

**Amu Like that!**

**Ikuto Why not _Amu_?**

**Amu Because only people who know me good can say that and only people who I like can say my name like that!**

**Claire & Nienke: *whispers* She so likes him she most stop lying to herself **

**Nienke: but wow this is a whole page sorry guys but we need to stop who does the Nienke doesn't own part?**

**Ikuto, Daniel &Jesse: ME!**

**Amu, Claire & Nienke: You three?**

**Ikuto No me **

**Daniel No me**

**Jesse Why you two? Why not me?**

**Claire: I'll do it **

**Nienke: Yeah Claire! *Hugs Claire* You really are my best friend!**

**Claire I know *hugs back***

**Daniel Jesse en Ikuto: Awww.. how cute **

**Ikuto: Are you two lesbians?**

**Claire & Nienke: NO! We are Best Friends Forever!**

**Nienke: Besides maybe some more friends of my are coming in the story and that's also very much hugging because most of my friends like to hug! But I don't know yet**

**Claire: This is more than one page so Nienke & Boys shut up! And Nienke does not own Shugo Chara because otherwise she would have more Amuto moments but she does own The band Cat Fun and the Café Cat Smile**

**Nienke: Hey where's Amu?**

**Daniel: She's already busy preparing for the story so let's begin **

**Nienke: Alright Let's begin! But first the ages:**

**Kairi: 13**

**Yaya: 14**

**Amu, Tadase, Nagehiko & Rima: 15 **

**Nienke, Claire, Kukai & Utau: 16**

**Daniel & Jesse: 17**

**Ikuto: 18**

**And all the Band members are also 18**

**Claire: Where beginning everyone **

**Everybody else: Finally**

**Nienke: And start with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Amu's POV *

Screaming girls and boys mostly girls!

I'm getting a headache!

And there are my friends and my mom and little sister.

Ughh.. Why am I here?

O yeah because of my friends and my mom and little sister.

Why the hell did I say yes?

Oww.. You're asking what I'm talking about?

Well let me think.

_Flashback:_

_Please Amu just come with us said my mom _

_No I said! I'm not going to that stupid thing with you two this is the 50th time I said NO!_

_Please Big sis said Ami with cute puppy eyes_

_No Ami I said Geez Ami do you want to do everything with me? Your 10 years old!_

_At that moment the doorbell rang *ring ring*_

_When I opened the door the first thing I heard was Amu-Chi! And before I could say hi Yaya glomped at my arm! And there stood my friends Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Kairi and my crush Tadase_

_Come in everybody I said_

_and everybody came in and sat in the livingroom_

_what do you guys want to drink?I asked_

_Cola they all said in chorus_

_Alright I said with a sweatdrop_

_When everybody had a drink I asked what are you guys doing here?_

_Well you know about that famous new band Cat Fun Yaya said_

_Yeah what about it I said?_

_Well we want to go see them tomorrow and if you want to come with us? Rima said _

_Hell No! I said_

_why not Amu-Chi Yaya whined _

_You guys are going to Cat Fun? Ami screamed_

_Mommy and me too but Amu doesn't want to Ami said with fake tears_

_Aaawww... Amu-Chi come with us Yaya whined._

_No I said_

_They all tried except Tadase-kun even her Mother and Ami tried again_

_Mom grow up Your almost 40 and what does Dad think about this that you call famous guys hot and stuff I said_

_Amu sweetie, She said Your Dad also likes Cat Fun but unfortunatly he can't come because he's photographing birds._

_Please Hinamori-San come with us it is going to be fun and after that we can go eat ice cream said Tadase_

_Ummhh.. While I was mentally fighting everybody smiled so sweetly that is was scary that I gave in because I was scared that they would kill me if I didn't so I said:_

_Alright but only for this time because I'm getting a headache with you guys whining about going. Yep my Cool And Spicy side was showing of._

_end of flashback_

So that's the reason why I'm here!

Because of my crush.

Oww.. I didn't introduce myself to you guys well my name is Hinamori Amu.

I'm 15 years old.

I have pink hair just past my shoulders and have Honey Brown/Gold eyes.

I heard from boys I have good curves and a beautiful face.

I've got a Cool & Spicy character but that's my outher character and that scares away most of the boys I don't like! Or who thinks she's hot and think maybe I can have some fun with her.**(Author note: Most guys are pervs in this story atleast that's what Amu thinks With exception from her friends,Daniel, Jesse and the band except for Tsukiyomi Ikuto)**

I still go to school I'm in the third grade of secondary school** (Author note: In my country you have pre-school that's 1 or 2 years then primaire school that's 8 years and then secondary school that's 4 till 6 years sometimes even longer.)**

I work as a manager in a small Café called Cat Smile I know the name is lame but still I'm the only one of my age who works and it's one of the most populair Cafés there is and it pays good so I'm not complaining.

And I got a famous Cousin but that's a thing only you guys, my family and good friends know. Because she's famous over whole the world. So she travels a lot.

You're wondering what she does well she sings, acts and helps charity in other words she's a saint and she can be a real devil sometimes but she also likes to have fun and we hang everytime she's here with her and mine friends and I visit her sometimes but the thing she loves the most is teasing me but I know when she's serious about stuff but nevermind that we are getting of track.

I love my friends, my family although they can bug me and I love my Chara's, Chocolate, Shopping, Singing, Acting, Listening to music and being in the Café

but there are things I hate boybands who have only hot guys and that's the reason why there selling so good, and I hate assholes and jerks.

I work as a manager in a small cafe called Cat Smile I know the name is lame but still I'm the only one of my age who works and it's one of the most populair cafe's there is and it pays good so I'm not complaining.

Look how Hot Tsukiyomi Ikuto looks screamed a girl

The Yamatoko twin looks sexy today screamed another fangirl

Seichiro looks hotter than Sado said another fangirl

No way said her friend Sado looks way hotter than Seichiro

Isn't he she asked me I shrugged and said Whatever aren't they a twin?

Nevermind said that girl who asked me the question.

Where's Arizoi Mich and Torendas Urahoro? Asked a few girls

I heard that there not coming to this autograph session because there not feeling well.

Look how hot Anakaza Yui said a boy next to me

I sweatdroped and walked away to the other side of the road into a Café to order something to drink and 5 minutes later everybody else came

Hey Kukai did you saw Yamatoko Seichiro wink at me Yaya said

What! Kairi said

Nagi shall we split a ice cream Rima said to Nagihiko

Sure Sweetie and he kissed her.

Can you two love birds stop I said

Sure they both said

And when everybody had his/her ice cream my phone ringed I answered it and it was my boss

Amu-chan can you come quickly I know it's your day of but it's really busy in her and I need an extra pair of hands. Please she begged

Sure I'm coming I will be there in 5 minutes

Really Amu thanks your a live saving angel.

Whatever I said

Secretly I was glad I could go away because there where to much couples and secret crushes with my friends and they keep setting me up with friends of them also that's a pain in the ass because everybody likes to set me up with people and I hate it's one of the most fun thing to do to me says my Cousin because everytime she's here she tries to set me up with one of her famous friends. But nevermind that let me tell you who likes who alright: Nagihiko and Rima are dating for 4 months now, there actually the only couple here I know weird. Kukai likes Utau and Utau likes Kukai only there to chicken to tell eachother same is with Kairi and Yaya there also to chicken to tell eachother. And I like Tadase but he doesn't like me because I confessed to hem 3 years ago and he said he didn't like me but there was someone else.

Which was a dog!

He likes a dog better than me.

But even after that he became a close friend of mine.

Sorry guys I got to go my boss asked if I want to help her because it's really busy so you guys don't mind me going.

Only because you need to go Amu-Chan said Rima

Bye Guys Bye Mom and Ami I said

Bye Amu Said Nagehiko,Utau and my Mom

Bye Hinamori Said Kukai with a wink like he always does

Bye Amu-Chi Said Yaya

Bye Amu-Chan Said Rima

Bye Big Sis Said Ami

Bye Hinamori-San Said Tadase

Then I walked out of the Café and after 5 blocks I was standing in front of Café Cat Smile.

Hey boss I said

Amu thank god your here come on it's very busy you don't mind being a waitress till closing time and that's in about two hours**(Author note: the Café closes at five)**

Two hours later

I sighed and I let myself sink in my chair.

Then my boss came and said that was a very busy day.

I'm gonna miss you tomorrow she said

Why I'm gonna work tomorrow aren't I? I said

No your probably not because my boss asked She said

Wait you got a boss? I asked

Yeah I got a boss but he asked if you want to be the manager of that new band Cat Fun She said

Why me? I asked

Because there last 6 managers where lunatics who were mad fans of the band, and he saw you today and you didn't look interested in the band boys and when he saw you help here in the Café he asked me who you where and I said you were my Café manager and he asked me if you might be interested in the job and I said maybe I will ask her after closing time so Amu-Chan what's your answer? She said/asked

Ummhh... I don't know I said I think it will be fun to be a bandmanager but I don't have any experience in that so I don't know I said

Amu-Chan just try okay if it doesn't work out you always can come back as a Café manager here because your good at it and didn't you also had no experience in being a Café manager but still here you are a good Café manager that made this Café famous who can get more money as a bandmanager so girl go for it if you don't like it you always come back I don't take a new manager until you say that I can She said

You promise that? I asked shyly

Ofcourse I promise that silly I promise that on this Café and if I break it this Café is yours She said

Alright then I will be bandmanager so call your boss and say I said yes I said

Alright She said

After the calling

So that's settled she said

But how do I meet them? I asked

Oww silly me I forgot to tell you they will pick you up tomorrow at eight in the morning in front of the Café so you can wait here tomorrow morning but please be early then I can tell you for which guy you should look out for and if there on time you guys will be gone before the Café opens and no screaming fans who can be mad at you for having the job there dreaming off She said a little bit laughing

Alright I said but I hope they are no assholes because you know I can't stand assholes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ikuto's Pov *

What do you want to tell us boss? I asked

Well Ikuto you guys are getting a new manager He said

Just as good as the last 6 I said sarcastic

The rest of the guys just grinned at my comment

and Urahoro and Mich where almost chocking on there laugh.

No Tsukiyomi she's better then your last 6 and you guys are going to meet her tomorrow and You guys can be glad that I can't come with you because of a meeting Said The boss

Oww.. so your gonna throw us in a lion cage? Said Yui

No she isn't like your other managers just come meet her tomorrow the limousine is going to drive you to where she is and is going to get her you guys are already in the limousine so you guys can talk in the limousine and introduce eachother got it? He said/asked

Yeah we got it we all said in unison

But how do we know she's going to be our manager and not one of our fans? Asked Seichiro and Sado in unison

Because the chauffeur has her picture so he knows how she looks like, he knows her name and we agreed with her a place where were going to pick her up He said

Really and where are we going to pick her up? I asked

At a dumphole or at a worshipping the band Cat Fun club I added smirking

Ofcourse not! Said the boss getting mad

You guys are picking her up in at a Café of ours called Cat Smile He said

Oww... I know that place Said Mich

The manager there is 15 but according to her boss she was great because when I was there before the manager got accepted it was a real dumphole but when I was there a month ago it looked very good and chique and when I asked the boss there how the Café got different in just 2 months she said this is all because of my amazing manager that I hired she's just 15 but she's really good and when I asked if I cod see her she told me it was her day so I couldn't meet her but she also didn't wanna tell me the name of that girl because she thought that that girl could tell me her name by herself but that girl did a really good job at that Café Said Mich kinda admiring

Alright so maybe she's good but that doesn't count if she's not a Cat Fun lunatic fan Isaid

Ikuto just try it she's nice and as far as I know she isn't a fan of yours because today at the autography session she walked away from you guys with a bored expression said the boss

what who would do such a thing said Seichiro, Sado, Yui, Mich and Urahoro

Okay this can be interresting because if she doesn't like us than we can have some fun in making her like us I said smirking like a devil

Ikuto leave her alone got it if she's good than you 6 guys can be friends but if she's bad she's getting fired from being a manager got it? Said the boss

Yeah... we got it I said

Right guys I asked

Well till tomorrow than He said

Goodbye He said

Goodbye Said everybody except me

So she's somebody who isn't a big fan of ours this can be really interresting I said

Ikuto isn't it better to leave her alone like the boss asked? Asked Urahoro

Nope did we all answer

Alright I give up said Urahoro

Do you guys think she'll be a hot chick? Asked Seichiro and Sado in unison

No I don't think so because otherwise she was a fan of ours I said

Oww.... well let's go home guys I'm kinda tired should we drive past the Café to look if we can see her? Said Mich

Why would we we don't even know how she looks like I said

Yeah that's true Said Urahoro

Let's just go home Said Seichiro

Alright Said everybody

Let's go Said Ikuto

And they all stood up and followed me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nienke: Yeah.. my first chapter is done!**

**Claire, Daniel & Jesse: But we weren't even in it!**

**Nienke: Yeah... I know but I also wasn't in it next chapter we will I promise.**

**Claire, Daniel & Jesse: Yes!**

**Nienke: Should I add the Chara's in this story? If I do they will be humans.**

**Amu: Owww.. well this doesn't sound to bad atleast your not making me fall in love with Ikuto.**

**Nienke:*whisper to readers and everybody else there except Amu* that's what she thinks**

**Amu: What did you say Nienke?**

**Nienke: Nothing!**

**Nienke: Tell me if I made any grammatic mistakes.**

**Ikuto: Read and Review if you want to know what happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nienke: Yess here's chapter 2 of I'm a bandmanager**

**Claire: I'm coming in this one right?**

**Nienke Yeah you Daniel en Jesse but probably at the end of the Chappie or maybe the next**

**Claire, Daniel & Jesse: WHAT!!! YOU PROMISED WE GOT TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

**Nienke: I'm just kidding relax I will even make a longer chapter so you guys and me can be in it btw on my profile I will ad pictures of Jewellery and Clothes so when I have a Author note with it you really need to check it out because I'm not a good describer.**

**Claire: Didn't you wanted to say something about school?**

**Nienke: You're right I forgot about that Well because of bad marks I need to study more and less on the computer and luckily the days where I helped my school are over but it's still a pain in the ass about my amount of homework because I don't do it unless it's weekend so I need to work very hard to catch up again so I will upload on days I can but I will try very hard to upload but it'll be difficult because very soon there's a play at our school for only my class and I want a big part of it. It's called Romeo and Juliet and I want to be the nurse where now watching the version with Leonardo Dicaprio and that's fun and in April I will be at a boarding school in England for 5 days so I don't think I can upload but I hope I can!**

**Daniel: Nice long story Nienke but don't you want to be Juliet? Because I want to be Romeo and the kiss scenes are fun*Smirks***

**Nienke: Never I don't want to kill myself and the nurse sounds cool *mutters* atleast in the movie.**

**Jesse: But It's an old lady**

**Nienke: So?**

**Claire: Guys just leave her alone she just likes that part and Nienke going to England is over 3 months**

**Nienke: Thanks Claire and I know but still I just wanted to say that.**

**Claire: Your welcome and your to stubborn sometimes to talk to but where's Ikuto?**

**Nienke: How do I know last I watched he was looking for Amu**

**Ikuto: I'm here and where's Amu I can't wait to meet her in the story I'm going to kiss her right?**

**Nienke: No! Not yet atleast not this chapter maybe next chapter or the chapter after that one *hint hint***

**Amu: Wait I need to kiss Ikuto!**

**Nienke: NO! This chapter your not kissing Ikuto!**

**Amu: alright wait this chapter what do you mean this chapter!**

**Nienke: Alright let's stop with this because I don't want again a very long Chat like last chapter!**

**Nienke: Dammit to late , It's already a page**

**Claire: So what you like to chat**

**That's true but nevermind that were stopping with this chat**

**Amu Really?**

**Nienke & Daniel: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: there you are _Amu_*Smirks***

**Amu: Just like last time don't call me like that**

**Ikuto: Like what _Amu_?**

**Amu: Like that**

**Jesse: Owwh.. no there they go again can you two just shut up with that?**

**Nienke: that don't call me that part of them that's a hint for this chapter and others!**

**Daniel; I thought we were stopping.**

**Jesse: Yeah because this is already again very much It's again more than one page**

**Nienke: Owwh.. no not again**

**Daniel & Jesse: Yeah you did it again**

**Nienke: Shut up**

**Nienke: There are pieces where the same is told but in other POV's please read them because sometimes you read there minds about what they think about it or about how good they know eachother**

**Claire: Who's going to do this time the disclaimer?**

**Nienke: I don't know**

**Ikuto: Nienke doesn't **

**Daniel & Jesse: Nienke doesn't own Shugo Chara, Law & Order: Special Victim Unit or Come Clean from Hilary Duff!**

**Ikuto: I wanted to do that**

**Nienke: More luck next time Ikuto**

_Recap_

"_Oww.... well let's go home guys I'm kinda tired should we drive past the Café to look if we can see her?" Said Mich_

"_Why would we we don't even know how she looks like" I said_

"_Yeah that's true" Said Urahoro _

"_Let's just go home" Said Seichiro_

"_Alright" Said everybody _

"_Let's go" Said Ikuto_

_And they all stood up and followed me_

*Normal POV *

Amu woke up at 6 am in the morning.

She got a shower walked to her closet with a towel wrapped around her.

And then she's grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed and she grabbed more clothes and sighed

*Amu's POV *

I sighed

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!!!!!" I yelled

"Why didn't I think about this yesterday?" I asked myself

After 4 different outfits which included a pink fluffy dress that didn't fit my outer character very well

I found my outfit it was a blackjacket with crosses on the pockets, with under it a red tank top with a black bat on it and a purple glitter heart in the bat, with under it black skinnyjeans with crosses on the pockets and black Allstars with silver crosses on it and red laces with black crosses on it.

As Jewellery I wore a necklace with a cross, the cross is silver with red and black diamonds , a ring with a cross on it, the ring has a silver cross and red en black diamonds and earring hoops with crosses on the hoops hanging, the earring hoops are black same as the crosses on the earring hoops and have red and silver diamonds. **(Author note: I love crosses so sorry about that but also look at profile for picture of the necklace because that's the only example I got it's my own necklace.)**

My hair hang loose

After I got dressed I went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Ohiyo Amu" Said my Mother

"Ohiyo Mom" I Said

"Ohiyo Big Sis" Said Ami

"Ohiyo Ami" I Said

"Ohiyo Amu" Said my Father

"Ohiyo Dad" I Said

"Amu your wearing the necklace that Nienke gave you" Said my Mother.

"Yeah I'm wearing them today so they can give me luck on my new job" I said

"About that Amu for what for a band are you going to be manager a girlband or a boyband?" Said my Father

"It's a boyband Dad" I Said

"What? No! My little sparrow is flying away she'll get a boyfriend and then disappear foreve"r Said my Father

Oww.. No Dad is getting in his Emo Character I knew it was a bad idea to tell them it's a boyband wel I'm save as long as they don't ask me what the bands name is.

"Which boyband is it Big Sis? Asked Ami"

There you already have it

"I don't know there name yet Ami sorry" I lied

"Alright" Ami Said

"Daddy want to take some pictures of me?" Ami Asked

"Yeah!!" He Said and came out of his Emo Character

Then I glanced at the clock it said 7.15 am.

"Look at the time I need to go"I Said

"Amu take atleast one bite of your breakfast" Said my Mother

"Alright Mom" I Said

And I took a bite out of my breakfast

"Bye Everybody see you in a couple of hours" I Said

"Bye Amu-Chan" Said my Mother because Ami and Dad where to busy making pictures of Ami

I walked to the Café and opend the door because I still have the key

"Hello Boss are you there?" I asked

"I'm coming Amu-Chan go sit somewhere" She replied

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7.30am.

Just when I sat down she came through the door

"Amu-Chan You look wonderfull and sorry for saying this but you also look Hot"She Said

Thanks I said Blushing

She grabbed a chair and sat next to me

"So Amu-Chan are you nervous?" She Asked

"Yeah what if they don't like me or it doesn't work at me being a bandmanager"I replied

"Relax Sweety"She Said

"Your one of the best people I know you can do this and besides I need to tell you for who you need to look out for"She Said

"Alright who do I need to look out for?" I Asked

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto he loves to tease new ones especially girls who don't fall for him what till now never happend so he just teases the new ones" She said

"He sounds like I guy that I will go hate" I said

"Don't ruse conclusions Dear there not always right" She said

"Alright I promise I won't and what about the rest of the band?" I asked

"Those boys are very nice" She said

"That's all?" I asked

"No of course not the twin likes to give everyone nicknames" She said

"Urahoro is the most polite one of the guys" She said

"Yui is the smart one" She said

"And Mich and Ikuto are what everybody calls them ladykillers although it isn't Mich his intention I think from Ikuto I don't know for sure".She said

After that she asked me how I got my necklace

"I got it from my cousin Nienke" I told her

Yess Nienke is my famous cousin she's known over the whole world and she's the best girl singer and actress on the whole world she won many different prices including an Emmy and a Golden Globe and even an Oscar.

Just then a Strange guy walked in dressed very chique as if he was a butler but because of the hood I would say he's a driver and he's walking this way.

"Eehh... Excuse me but are you Miss Hinamori Amu?" Asked the strange guy

"Yes that's me" I Said

"Aahhh... great you look much better in person than on a photo" Said the strange guy

"Thanks I guess" I said

"Owwh.. how stupid of me to not introduce me I'm Kifado Yosa I'm the Driver of the band Cat Fun" He Said

"Owwh.. Alright now I understand" I Said

"I'm picking you up the boys are waiting in the car but I got one question" He Said

"Alright just ask" I said

"Aren't you a little young to be a manager? Because you just look 16 years old" He Said/Asked

"I'm 15 years old and yes I'm a little bit young but I think I can handel it" I Said.

"Alright can you some with me Hinamori-San?" He asked/said

"Sure and you can call me Amu-Chan" I said

"I ehh.. I don't know if that's polite" He said

"Well I think you can call me that if I can call you Yosa-Kun" I said

"Alright let's get going" He Said

And we walked to a huge White Limousine that had the words Cat Fun in black painted over it

I gulped

"Don't worry Amu-Chan you'll be alright the guys promised not to do anything bad to you" Said Yosa

"Alright" I Said

and he opened the door and I stepped in.

*Ikuto's POV *

"Why do we need to get that girl?" I asked

"Because The Boss thought it was a great idea" Said Yui

"Yeah and who knows maybe she's nice" Said Urahoro

"So what she's just a girl" Said Mich

"Ladykiller Mich is talking and we think she will be hot" Said the Twin

"Well my opion is the same as Mich she's just another lunatic Cat Fun addiccted girl I bet that she's in a week away just like the rest of our managers where the longest period one stayed was 6 days and then got fired" I Said

"I hope it not if she's nice" Said Seichiro

"Yeah maybe she'll like one of us and become that guys girlfriend" Said Sado

"Whatever I don't care" I said

I let them chat further about the new manager I wasn't interested at all The Boss maybe said that she doesn't like Cat Fun but that's impossible everyone likes Cat Fun.

"Gentlemen we're here" Said the Driver Yosa

"I'm going to get her but stay in here got it and promise me you guys will be nice to her because she looks nice" He Said

"We Promise" We all said in unison

Then the door of the car went open on the Drivers side and he went to get her

"I really hope she's hot" said the twin in unison

"Please can you guys stop doing that she's just a girl" Said Mich

"You're saying that again" Said the twin in unison

"So what you guys are saying or asking I don't care for the second time if she's hot" Replied Mich

"B-but" began the twin but they were interupted by the door of the car that opened and a girl coming in.

She looked hot and she was wearing: a blackjacket with crosses on the pockets, with under it a red tank top with a black bat on it and a purple glitter heart in the bat, with under it black jeans with crosses on the pockets and black Allstars with silver crosses on it and red laces with black crosses on it and she was wearing as Jewellery a lot of crosses and I saw that just like me she also wore a cross around her neck that looked familiar** (Author note: It's because Nienke her cousin always wears it when she has a concert or when she playing in a movie or a photoshoot or something like that)**

When she sat I could smell her and said "You smell like Strawberry's"

"Excuse me" She Said

Then Mich sniffed her and said "You're right Ikuto she does smell like Strawberry's"

She then said "Whatever"

"Heey Pinkie-Chan" Said the twin in unison

"Pinkie-Chan?" She asked

"Yeah that's" Said Sado

"Your nickname" Said Seichiro

"Because you got Pink hair" Said Sado & Seichiro in unison

"Whatever" She Said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you introduce yourself because we don't know your name and you probably know ours'" Said Urohoro

"No I don't She Said

"What you don't?" I Asked

"I don't know your names I don't think you guys are interesting I listen to others" She Said

"You don't know our names?" We all said shocked

"No I don't" She Said

"Well let's introduce eachother then" Said Urahoro

"I'm Torendas Urahoro"

Then Urahoro pointed over to Yui and said "introduce yourself"

"Alright" he said

"My name is Anakaza Yui"

Then Urahoro pointed over to the twin

"Hi Pinkie-Chan" they said in unison

"I'm Sado" Said Sado

"And I'm Seichiro" Said Seichiro

"Yamatoko" they said in unison

Then Urahoro pointed over to Mich

"Hello Pinkie"

"I'm Arizoi Mich"

She raised her right eyebrow when Mich said Pinkie

Then Urahoro pointed over to me

"Yo Strawberry I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I said

"Strawberry???"Sshe asked

"Yeah you smell like one" I replied

"Then you are probably a alley cat because only alley cats can smell that good"

WTF did she call me?

"Hey cool she also calls you a cat" said Seichiro to me

"Yeah we always call him Neko" Said Sado

She Shrugged

"Well now that you guys introduced yourself I´m going to introduce myself my name is Hinamori Amu you guys can call me Manager-San, Hinamori-San, you guys can even call me Pinkie-Chan or if you want Strawberry. But only if I say you guys can you can call me Amu-Chan got it?" She Said/Asked/Demanded

Geez she talkes like it´s poison to be called by her first name

"And I also got a few rules don't sniff me anymore don't annoy me and if your nice to me I'm nice to you got it"? She Asked/Said

"Because I'm serious about this job I'm not like any of those Tramps who were your manager before me alright?"She asked/said.

Yui whisperd in my ear "Yo Ikuto she's scary"

I smirked at that comment

Sado whisperd in my other ear "Hey Ikuto? Seichiro and me think she's hot what do you think?"

"She's kinda hot" I whisperd back

I just hope she didn't hear us.

*Amu's POV *

When I got in the car I heard two guys say B-but and then stopped

There were six extreem hot guys

When I sat I heard one of the guys say "You smell like Strawberry's"

"Excuse me" I Said

Then a guy with grey eyes and blond short hair who was wearing white jeans and a white t-shirt with the text don't bother me in grey and a grey hoodie and grey shoes sniffed me and said "You're right Ikuto she does smell like Strawberry's" and looked at a guy with midnight blue hair and azure blue eyes he was wearing black jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt with a cathead and the text I'm can't be tamed on it and a black blazer on top of it with black Allstars and midnight blue laces with black catheads on it and he was just like me wearing a silver cross around his neck So that's Ikuto

"Whatever" I Said

"Heey Pinkie-Chan" Said two boys who had the same black hair spiked hair and both brown eyes in unison

So this is the nicknaming twin

"Pinkie-Chan?" I asked

"Yeah that's" Said the one right from Ikuto He was wearing blue jeans and with a white t-shirt with the words Cat Fun a brown jacket and blue with white vans

"Your nickname" Said the one who was right from his twin brother He was wearing white jeans with a blue t-shirt and also with the wordt Cat Fun and also a brown jacket and white with blue vans

"Because you got Pink hair" Said they said in unison

"Whatever" I Said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't you introduce yourself because we don't know your name and you probably know ours" Said a silver haired guy with light blue eyes He was wearing grey jeans with light blue hoodie and a darkblue but not as darkblue as Ikuto's t shirt with white clouds and lightblue birds and he wore darkblue Allstars with lightblue clouds on it and white laces.

"No I don't" I Said

"What you don't"? Asked Ikuto

"I don´t know your names I don´t think you guys are interesting I listen to others" I Said

"You don´t know our names?" They all said

"No I don't" I said

"Well let's introduce eachother then" Said the silver haired guy

"I'm Torendas Urahoro"

So he's the polite one

Then Urahoro pointed over to a green haired with green/grey eyes who wore green jeans and a grey with green t-shirt and a grey hoodie and grey with green vans and said "introduce yourself"

"Alright" said that green haired guy

"My name is Anakaza Yui"

So this is the smart one

Then Urahoro pointed over to the twin

"Hi Pinkie-Chan" they said in unison

"I'm Sado" Said the one right from Ikuto

"And I'm Seichiro" Said the one right from his twin brother

"Yamatoko" they said in unison

Then Urahoro pointed over to the blond haired guy with grey eyes who sniffed me

"Hello Pinkie"

"I'm Arizoi Mich"

I raised my right eyebrow when he said Pinkie because I thought it sounded weird

So he and Ikuto are the ladykillers?

Then I need to watch out for them

Then Urahoro pointed over to Ikuto

"Yo Strawberry I´m Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He Said

"Strawberry???" I asked

"Yeah you smell like one" He Said

"Then you are probably a alley cat because only alley cats can smell that good". I Said in my Cool & Spicy character

OMG!!!! I just said that

"Hey cool she also calls you a cat" said Seichiro I think to Ikuto

"Yeah we always call him Neko" Said Sado I think to me

I Shrugged

"Well now that you guys introduced yourself I'm going to introduce myself my name is Hinamori Amu you guys can call me Manager-San, Hinamori-San, you guys can even call me Pinkie-Chan or if you want Strawberry. But only if I say you guys can you can call me Amu-Chan got it?" I Said/Asked/Demanded

I hope they don't think I already hate them or that I will kill them if they call me by my first name

"And I also got a few rules don't sniff me anymore, don´t annoy me and if your nice to me I'm nice to you got it?" I Said/asked

"Because I'm serious about this job I'm not like any of those Tramps who were your manager before me alright?".I Said/asked

Hopefully they understand that I'm taking this serious not like those Tramps who were there former managers

Yui whisperd something in Ikuto's ear but I couldn't hear what he said

But it maked Ikuto Smirk.

Sado I think also whisperd something in Ikuto's other ear

I heard the words "Seichiro and me and she hot"

Ugghh.. he's whispering about the fact that I'm hot.

"She's kinda hot" I heard Ikuto whisper back

So he thinks that I'm kinda hot then I need to watch out for him.

"Nevermind them Hinamori-San Said Mich with a smile

"Alright, Whatever I Said and shrugged

I thought Ikuto was going to laugh after that but it was just my imagination

and I put on my Ipod it was black with crosses on it and it had a red headphone with black and silver crosses normally but know I took my black earpluges with red crosses **(Author note: I really like crosses so don't look surprised that that will come back very much)** and listened to Nienke's new number Come Clean

I closed my eyes and started humming softly

**(Come Clean By Hilary Duff)**

**Let's go back **

**Back to the beginning**

**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect **

**Trying to fit a square into a circle**

**was my life**

**I defy**

**[Chorus]**

**Let the rain fall down**

**And wake my dreams**

**Let is wash away **

**My sanity**

**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder **

**I wanna scream **

**Let the rain fall down **

**I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm shedding **

**Shedding every color**

**Trying to find a pigment of truth**

**Beneath my skin**

**'Cause different **

**Doesn't feel so different**

**And going out is better then Always staying in **

**Feel the wind**

**[Chorus]**

**I'm coming clean**

**Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall**

**I'm coming**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Let's go back**

**Back to the beginning**

This song surely is a thing that decribes how Nienke is and feels.

She's so odd

But why do the guys look at me like that?

Urahoro looked at me sad and the others like I was some sort of attraction

Then Yosa said "Where here"

And openend the door when I stepped out I saw a very big building with atleast 50 floors

My mouth dropped open but when Urahoro stepped out of the car I quickly closed it

After they all got out they looked at me and I said "What?"

"Nothing Manager-San" they all said smirking

Maybe I should go home No I'm not a chicken

"Owwh.. really?" I asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Then let's go" I said smirking myself

They all looked stunned

*Ikuto's POV *

I think she heard us because Mich said "Nevermind them Hinamori-San" with a smile

There's the smile all the girls fall for

But she didn't seem to fall for it

"Alright, Whatever" She said and shrugged

WHAT THE HELL!!!

I almost laughed outloud but I managed to not make a sound but I could feel all the boys where trying to hold there laughter in except Mich

Then she took out her Ipod it was black with crosses on it with a black earpluges with red crosses

Geez she realy must like crosses.

She then closed her eyes and started humming softly I think I was the only one who heard it.

"Heey Pinkie-Chan" Said Sado & Seichiro in unison

"I don't think she can hear us" Said Yui

"You guys still think she's a lunatic fan of yours?" Asked Yosa

"You're right this can be interesting" I Said

"Tsukiyomi-Kun please leave her alone she's a nice girl" Said Yosa

"Maybe" I said

"What the hell she didn't fall for my smile all girls do" Said Mich

He looked like he was going to cry

and at that face we all laughed out loud

"But you need to admit she's hot" Said Urahoro

"Yeah she is" I Said

"But what's with the rules?" asked Mich

"As if she already knows everything" He Said

"Aaahhhh.. about that her boss informerd her how you and Ikuto are Ladykillers" Said Yosa

"So she knew who we were" Said Mich

"No she didn't knew "Said Yosa

"B-but you just said" Said Yui

"She only knew that she needed to look out for Mich and Ikuto because they are Ladykillers that's what's she's been told only your first name" Said Yosa

"Oké but she looks cute maybe who shouldn't torture her" Said Urahoro

"No we stick to the plan we said that after that last gril manager we didn't want a girl manager" I said

"He's right you know even though she's hot" Said Mich

"Yeah we said to eachother from no one we should make any girl manager go away" Said Sado

"Yeah and I know a way how to get her away and that's is that if she falls in love with one of us she needs to go because we don't want a fangirl manager" Said Seichiro

"That's mean you guys "Said Urahoro

"Because you guys are then playing with her feelings I will not help you guys with that" He Said

"But your also not going tho warn her are you?" I asked

"No for now but when I get the hint she loves one of you guys I will warn her get it?" He said/asked

"Yeah but you'll not warn her because I don't think she will let her feelings shown so easily" I said

"I think that Mich and Me need to do it so non of you guys are getting at it because of me and Mich everyone knows we are ladykillers" I said

"I'm in said" Mich

"We too" Said the twin

"Me three"Said Yui

"Me not" said Urahoro

"But I will not warn her untill she falls in love with you I promise" Said Urahoro

"And Kifado-Kun you are not going to warn her to because then you'll be fired got it?" I said/asked/demanded

"Yes Tsukiyomi-Kun" He said sighning

"So me and Mich are going to seduce her got it?" I said

"Yeah we get it" Said Yui, Sado & Seichiro

She opend her eyes and we all looked at her

I saw Urahoro look at her sad and the rest and me look at her like she was some sort of attraction.

I saw her look back at us

Then Yosa said "Where here"

And opened the door first Strawberry stepped out then Urahoro, then Mich, then Yui, then me and then as last the twins

We all looked at her and She said "What?"

"Nothing Manager-San" they all said smirking I forced unnoticed by Strawberry Urahoro also to smirk

"Owwh.. really?" She asked

"Yeah" we all said

"Then let's go" She said smirking herself

We all looked at her stunned

This is going to be interresting

"Alright just follow us" I Said

And motioned the rest of the guys to follow me when we walked in the building we went to the reception because there stood our boss

"Whazzup Boss" I asked

"Hello guys" He Said

"So where's your new manager?" He asked

"I'm here" Strawberry said

"Ahhh.. Hinamori-San How are you doing?" He Said/Asked

"They didn't do anything weird did they?" He Asked?

"No they didn't" She Said

"That's great" He Said

"Now guys can you bring her to her office?" He Asked

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I asked

"Because I'm going to a meeting" He Said

"Whatever" I said

"Come on Pinkie-Chan" Said the twin

All the guys walked away

"Bye Boss" I heard her say

And I heard the boss whisper to her "Watch out for Ikuto and Mich alright?

Ohh and You can make noise as hard as you want in your office because the walls are soundproof"

"Whatever" I heard her say and I bet she shrugged

We walked to the stairs and climbed 15 floors and walked to a door with the sign Hinamori Amu.

We were all heavy panting except Strawberry who walked past us with her Ipod in looked at the door unplugged her earpluges and turned around and Asked "Why are you guys panting?"

"It was only 15 floors and that's 2 stairs each floor so it was just 30 stairs" She Said

We all looked at her stunned

"If you need me I'm in my office alright"

She opened the door walked in and turn around

"Ohh... and is there an elevator? because you guys need one"

We all pointed to the right and at the end of the hallway was a elevator still panting but less heavy

"Great well see you guys later bye"

and she closed the door

"*Pant* She *pant* is*pant* interesting *pant*" I said

"Yeah *pant*" They Said

"But *pant* before we*pant* go to *pant* the elevator*patn* first let's get *pant* our breath" I said

"*Pant*A- *pant* Alright *pant* *pant*"They all said

After 5 minutes

We all got our breath

"Let's go to the elevator" I said

"Let's call her over an hour to tell her about the photographsigning and the photoshoot tomorrowafternoon" Said Yui

"Tomorrow is Monday huh?" Said Mich

"Yeah Said Yui

"Do you think Pinkie-chan needs to go to school?'" Said Seichiro

"I hope so I want to see her in a cute schooluniform" Said Sado drooling

and Seichiro also started to drool

I lifted my lefteyebrow

And whisperd loud enough to let everyone hear me except the twin "Most people call me perverted but look at those two"

They chuckled

The elevator door opened

We walked in

"But how old do you guys think that she is?" Asked Seichiro

"I think 16" Said Urahoro

"I also think 16" Said Mich

"I also think she's 16" Said Yui

"We think 17" Said Sado & Seichiro in unison

"What about you Ikuto?" Asked Mich

"She's 15 and in less than a halfyear she's 16" I said

"Noo..... that can't be" Said Mich

"Wanna bet?" I Said

"Yeah the one who's right has the rest do what he wants for 2 weeks" Said Urahoro

"And what if there are more then one winner?" Said Sado

"Then they can both have the rest for 2 weeks each" I said

"But who will be first then?" Asked Seichiro

"The alphabet will decide who will be first" Said Yui

"Alright let the best man win" We all said

"Let's ask her in a hour alright?" Said Urahoro

"Yeah" We all said

"And the elevator door closed

*Amu's POV *

"Alright just follow us" Said Ikuto

And motioned the rest of the guys to follow him

I followed them slowly

When we walked in the building we went to the reception because there stood I guess their boss and so mine boss

"Whazzup Boss" Asked Ikuto

"Hello guys" He Said

"So where's your new manager?" He asked

"I'm here" I said

"Ahhh.. Hinamori-San How are you doing?" He Said/Asked

"They didn't do anything weird did they?" He Asked?

"No they didn't" I Said

Why would they do anything weird to me?

"That's great" He Said

"Now guys can you bring her to her office?" He Asked

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Asked Ikuto

"Because I'm going to a meeting" He Said

"Whatever" Said Ikuto

"Come on Pinkie-Chan" Said the twin

All the guys walked away

"Bye Boss" I Said

Is it oké for me to call him that?

I don't even know why I called him that

Ohh.. nevermind

The boss whisperd to me "Watch out for Ikuto and Mich alright?

Ohh and You can make noise as hard as you want in your office because the walls are soundproof"

"Whatever"I said and shrugged

What does he mean I can make noise as hard as I want?

I saw the guys walk to the stairs

and I got my Ipod out and just listened to random songs from Nienke and other singers.

When we were on the 15th floor the guys were panting and walked to a door

They stood still for the door

They all were heavy panting

I walked past them with still listening to my Ipod

I looked to the door and saw my name on it

I unplugged me earpluges and turned atound to see the guys still panting

and Asked "Why are you guys panting?"

"It was only 15 floors and that's 2 stairs each floor so it was just 30 stairs" I said

They all looked at me stunned

"If you need me I'm in my office alright" I Said

I opened the door walked in and turn around

"Ohh... and is there an elevator because you guys need one" I Said

They all pointed to the right and at the end of the hallway was a elevator

They were still panting but less heavy

"Great well see you guys later bye" I said

and I closed the door

When I turned around to look at my office I squiled

I saw a big black desk with a new computer and a phone

With a huge black chair

It had one huge window with red curtains

it had a wooden floor with a carpet next to the sofa

Which was a huge red sofa in the corner where without any problem 6 persons could sit on

So 3 people could ly on it I guess

And saw a black red clock with silver numbers on it

I then walked towards the desk and sit on the Chair and looked in the drawers

"In that last drawer can my laptop" I said to myself

I decided to call my friends because I didn't told them about the fact I have a new job

But who first?

Let's see it's Sunday 9.30am

Owwh.. right today I was actually going to Yaya's but I couldn't because I needed to work and they agreed that they would be at Yaya's at 9.30am so hopefully their there

I dailed Yaya's number and hoped they picked up

"_Yuiki resident"_ I heard Yaya scream

"Heey Yaya it's me Amu" I Said

"_Amu-Chi!!! Why are you calling wait let me guess you can come today right?" Said Yaya_

"No Yaya Sorry I wanted to ask if everyone is there yet" I Said

"_Yeah.. everyone is here" She Said_

"Great now will you do the phone at speaker I want to tell you guys something" I said

"_Sure that's alright" she said_

and she did it

"Heey Everybody"

"_Heey Amu, Amu-Chan, Joker, Hinamori and Hinimori-San" _was what I heard back

"_Amu-Chi what's your news" Yaya whined_

"Well my news is that I'm promoted" I said

"_What!!" _I heard everybody say

"_That's amazing"_ I heard Utau, Rima, Yaya and Nagehiko say

"But you guys don't even know what I'm now" I said

"_That's true what are you know Hinamori? Said/Asked Kukai"_

"I'm a bandmanager" I Said

"_WHAT!!!" I heard them all say again_

"_Which band" Said Yaya_

"I don't know their name yet I'm not introduced yet" I said

"_Ahh.. Really?" Asked Rima_

"Yeah Really" I lied

*Knock Knock*

"Ohh... Sorry Everyone I need to hang up" I said

"Bye" I said

"_Bye Amu-Chi, Amu-Chan, Amu, Joker, Hinamori, Hinamori-San" they all said_

Then I hung up

and Said "Come in"

There stood Urahoro

"Can you come Manager-San we want to tell you something" Said Urahoro

"Sure Torendas-Kun" I said

"You can call me Urahoro-Kun Manager-San" He said

"Then you can call me Amu-Chan" I said

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah aslong as you don't do that in front of the others and in front of the others I will still call you for now Torendas-Kun alright?" I said/asked

"Sure" He Said smiling

"Well let's go then" I said

And I got up from behind my desk and walked with him to the elevator and walked in the elevator

"What do you guys want to talk about?" I asked

"I can't tell you that yet" He said

"Oke" I said

"And we have a question for you downstairs" He said

"Alright" I said

"But where are we going?" I asked

"We're going to the 10th floor because there is our lounge and our own private offices we could design ourselves" He said

Alright I said

Then the door opened and we walked out

There was a long but cosy hallway

We walked to the last door and opened it there I saw 5 pair of eyes look at us

*Ikuto's POV *

"Alright the hour is over who is going to get her?" I asked

"I will" Said Urahoro

and stood up and walked away

"Aahh... we wanted to her" Said Sado & Seichiro

We were quiet **(Author note: I know lame but I didn't know anything to write)**

Then the door opened and we all looked at Strawberry and she walked and sat on a chair

Urahoro went to the couch and sat between the twin

"So why am I here?" She Asked

"Because we wanted to ask you something and also tell you something" Said Mich

"Yeah" Said Seichiro

"The question is how old are you?" Asked Ikuto

"I'm 15 and over a month I will be 16" She said

I felt very happy after I heard that

"Why?" She asked

"Yess I won the bet" I said

"What bet?" She Asked

"About how old you are I said that you were 15 and within a halfyear you'll be 16 I was the closest so I win" I Said

"That's true" Said Yui

"We three thought you were 16" Said Mich, Urahoro & Yui

"And we thought you were 17" Said Sado & Seichiro

"Is that all?" She Asked

"Then I'll be going" She Said

And she stood up

And as she walked past me I grabbed her waist and make her land on my lap

She feels soft

No bad Ikuto ignore that even though she feels very soft

"Tsukiyomi-Kun let me go!" She said angry

"No" I Said

"Yes!" She Said

"No" I Said

"Yes!" She Said

"No only if you call me Ikuto" I Said

"No I won't call you by your first name!" She Said

"Then stay like this" I Said

"Fine but I won't be sitting here long" She Said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean this" She Said

*Amu's POV *

I walked and sat on a chair

Urahoro went to the couch and sat between the twin

"So why am I here?" I Asked

"Because we wanted to ask you something and also tell you something" Said Mich

"Yeah" Said Seichiro

"The question is how old are you?" Said Ikuto

"I'm 15 and over a month I will be 16" I told them

"Why?" I asked

"Yess I won the bet" Said Ikuto

"What bet?" I asked

"About how old you are I said that you were 15 and within a halfyear you'll be 16 I was the closest so I win" Said Ikuto

There betting about how old I am what kind of losers are they

"That's true" Said Yui

"We three thought you were 16" Said Mich, Urahoro & Yui

"And we thought you were 17" Said Sado & Seichiro

"Is that all?" I asked

Geez the disturb me only to ask my age I could have talked longer to my friends

"Then I'll be going" I said

And I stood up

And as I walked past Ikuto he grabbed my waist and make me land on his lap

What a nerve got this Jerk to pull me on his lap

Although this doesn't feel so bad

No bad Amu he's a jerk, a playboy, a ladykiller!

"Tsukiyomi-Kun let me go!" I said angry

"No" He said

"Yes!" I said

"No" He said again

"Yes!" I said again

"No only if you call me Ikuto" He said

"No I won't call you by your first name!" I said

"Then stay like this" He said

"Fine but I won't be sitting here long" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean this" I said

I pushed my elbow in his side and he let go of me

Haha loser I did karate I can kick your ass without a problem

Although I was very bad at it

And I don't want to get out of Ikuto's arms

Wait what bad bad bad Amu

"If you guys don't have anything else to say then I'll be going" I said kinda mad

"No don't because that wasn't what we wanted Ikuto just acted on his own" Said Urahoro

"We have a autograph signing tomorrow and a photoshoot and we thought that you would wanted to be with us?" Said/Asked Urahoro

"Actually because you're our manager you need to be with us" Said Yui

"Sorry guys I can't I have school till 2pm tomorrow and the rest of the week till Friday" I Said

"Owwhh.. don't worry are autographsigning is at 2.15pm so we can pick you up at school" Said Mich

"No you guys can't I'll be killed by all the girls at school because I'm your manager" I Said

"Well then we are going to pick you up at the Café tomorrow at 2.05" Said Sado & Seichiro

"That's alright but then I'm still in my schooluniform" I said

"That's no problem" Said Sado & Seichiro

I could swear they drooled for a second

"Yeah you can change in the car" Said Ikuto smirking

"No! You pervert" I Said

"No ofcourse she doesn't do that she can just ask if she can go 10 minutes earlier so she can be on time in the Café and change there" Said Urahoro

"I can't go earlier there are strict rules and one of them is no student leaves earlier unless...." I said

"Unless.. what?" Asked Ikuto

"There ends the document" I said

"Nobody knows the end" I said

"But I will there on 2.05 pm and I will change there because you guys can affort to be later" I said

"Well actually the signing starts at 3.00 pm" Said Yui

"What are you guys talking about being 45 minutes too early?" I asked

"Because our fans always will be there at 2.45pm" Said Mich

"Then you guys don't mind being there at 2.30pm" I said

"Because I will not go to something like that in my schooluniform actually I don't want to come but I have to" I said/stated

"Well you have nothing to worry about we're hiding you from the fans because otherwise you will get killed by lunatic fangirls" Said Yui

"Yeah you're hiding out with me and Urahoro" Said Mich

"Great but how late is the photoshoot?" I asked

"4pm" Said Urahoro

"And it's finished at?" I asked

"6pm" Said Yui

"And then you can go home unless you want to eat with us?" Asked Mich

"Maybe" I said

Don't really like that idea I would rather kill somebody so someone would switch with me

"Is that all?" I asked

"Yeah.." Said Ikuto

"Great because look at the time it's 14.30pm and I need to talk to a friend who I promised to call in 15 min She travels a lot but she's in Europe now" I said

And I walked out

*Ikuto's POV *

She pushed her elbow in my side and I needed to let go of her

I don't want to let go of her and why the hell did she gave me her elbow in my side?

"If you guys don't have anything else to say then I'll be going" She said kinda mad

"No don't because that wasn't what we wanted Ikuto just acted on his own" Said Urahoro

"We have a autographsigning tomorrow and a photoshoot and we thought that you would wanted to be with us?" Said/Asked Urahoro

"Actually because you're our manager you need to be with us" Said Yui

"Sorry guys I can't I have school till 2pm tomorrow and the rest of the week till Friday" She said

"Owwhh.. don't worry are autographsigning is at 2.15pm so we can pick you up at school" Said Mich

"No you guys can't I'll be killed by all the girls at school because I'm your manager" She Said

"Well then we are going to pick you up at the Café tomorrow at 2.05" Said Sado & Seichiro

"That's alright but then I'm still in my schooluniform" She Said

"That's no problem" Said Sado & Seichiro

They're more perverted than me how will they react when I say this?

"Yeah you can change in the car" I Said smirking

Wow their actually trying not to drool at that idea

Although I love to see her undress in front of me

What no bad Ikuto

She's hot but you don't need to sleep with her

You need to make her fall for you

"No! You pervert" She Said

"No ofcourse she doesn't do that she can just ask if she can go 10 minutes earlier so she can be on time in the Café and change there" Said Urahoro

Pffftt... he's being a little saint because he's the only one against it

We all want to see her almost naked except mister Saint

"I can't go earlier there are strict rules and one of them is no student leaves earlier unless...." She Said

"Unless.. what?" I asked

"There ends the document" She Said

"Nobody knows the end" She Said

"But I will there on 2.05 pm and I will change there because you guys can affort to be later" She said

"Well actually the signing starts at 3.00pm" Said Yui

"What are you guys talking about being 45 minutes too early?" She asked

"Because our fans always will be there at 2.45pm" Said Mich

"Then you guys don't mind being there at 2.30pm" She Said

"Because I will not go to something like that in my schooluniform actually I don't want to come but I have to" She said/stated

"Well you have nothing to worry about we're hiding you from the fans because otherwise you will get killed by lunatic fangirls" Said Yui

"Yeah you're hiding out with me and Urahoro" Said Mich

Yeah.. because they're scared of the lunatic fangirls

They're both Chickens

"Great but how late is the photoshoot?" She Asked

"4pm" Said Urahoro

"And it's finished at?" She Asked

"6pm" Said Yui

"And then you can go home unless you want to eat with us?" Asked Mich

"Maybe" She Said

Is she out of her mind all girls who know our band would kill somebody to change places with her

But probably she would kill somebody so someone could switch places with her

"Is that all?" She Asked

"Yeah.." I Said

"Great because look at the time it's 14.30pm and I need to talk to a friend who I promised to call in 15 min She travels a lot but she's in Europe now" She said

Who's is that friend of hers?

Who travels a lot?

Celebrities travel a lot

But I don't think she knows any Celebrity **(Author note: If he only knew she had a Famous Cousin)**

And She walked out

I stood up and also walked out

"What are you going to do?" Asked Urahoro

"I'm going to my room" I Said Smirking

"And because I won here is your first assignment" I said

"Mich don't come near Amu to seduce her I will try that" I demanded

"Why?" Asked Mich

"Because she's interesting normally girls would fall for the I'm sitting on his lap part but she's different" I said

"And all of you wait 10 minutes before coming out this room" I Demanded

Because then you can see me and Strawberry kiss

Then I walked out of the door I swore I could hear Urahoro swear under his breath

I looked around and saw little strawberry walk this time without her Ipod

She probably left it in her office

She stood for the elevator

And waited for it to open

I walked very soft up to her and whisperd "Boo!" in her ear

"Waahhh...." she made a little jump in the air

She turned around and looked angry

I made her look cute

Wait cute no no not cute dammit bad Ikuto

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"Because it was so tempting I said

"Why was it tempting?" She asked

Yeah why was it tempting?

I don't know

I then put both my hands on each side of her head ignoring her question and said "What I want to do know is more tempting" I said to her seductivly

"Ohh... really what do you want to do know?" She asked and crossed her arms in front of her very matured chest

"Kiss you" I said boldly

"Excuse me?" She said

"You heard me" I said

She blushed slightly

Man her blush makes her look cute

Wait what am I thinking?

I need to seduce her not she me

Well I don't think I need to be afraid much no one ever seduced me

I leaned forward

And then happend the thing I thought that would happen she slapped my face with her hand

and said "Tsukiyomi-Kun don't ever do that again got it?"

"Or I will sew you for sexual harrasment" She went on

"And believe me a judge will believe me and not you because I'm 15 and you're 18

So don't ever do that again" She ended her speech

I was stunned

She then stepped under my arm and walked in the elevator and pushed the botton she needed to and looked at me like I swear I will do something to you

And then closed the door

"Hahahahahahaaa... Ikuto got a slap across his face" I heard Mich say

I touched the cheek where she slapped me

It burned and hurt who knew she was so strong?

and when I turned around I saw all the guys laughing there butt of

"Owwhh.. Yeah she's completely falling for you" Said Urahoro laughing

"Didn't I told you guys to wait 10 minutes?" I asked

"Yeah but you said that 12 minutes ago and I'm glad I went out as soon as the time was over because she slapped you and treatend you to go to the police and tell them your a sexual harreser" Said Urahoro

"Yeah and she's right it will work because she 15 and you're 18" Said Yui

"Boy you can't get her because she hates you by now" Said Mich

"Owwh.. No this just takes longer then expected but I will make her fall for me" I said

Hopefully before she makes me fall for her

"And how are you going to do that?" Asked Seichiro

"Owwhh... I got a few plans so don't worry she will fall for me" I said

*Amu's POV *

Dammit I left my Ipod in my office know I have to listen to stupid elevator music

I walked to the elevator and pushed the bottun

Now I have to wait for that damn elevator why the hell did Ikuto do that back then pulling me in his lap ugghh... that basterd

And I liked it I quickly need to get out of here

Someone whisperd "Boo!" in my ear

"Waahhh...." I made a little jump in the air

I turned around and looked angry at the one who did that

and it was know one other then Ikuto

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Because it was so tempting" He said

"Why was it tempting?" I asked

He's ignoring my question

He then put both his hands on each side of my head and said "What I want to do know is more tempting" He said seductively

Damn that's hot wait what did I just think?

"Ohh... really what do you want to do know?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest

"Kiss you" He said boldly

What!!!! Is he serious or insane?

Why is my heart started beating so fast?

"Excuse me" I said

"You heard me" He said

I started blushing slightly

What the hell I never blushed before to a guy not even to Tadase-Kun and he's my crush What's wrong with me?

I saw him lean forward

And then I got a bron of inspiration and slapped Ikuto as hard as I could

He looked stunned

And then I Said "Tsukiyomi-Kun don't ever do that again got it?"

"Or I will sew you for sexual harrasment" I said

"And believe me a judge will believe me and not you because I'm 15 and you're 18"

"So don't ever do that again" I ended my speech

Woww.. thank god I watch politie series like Law&Order: special victim unit

I then stepped under his arm and walked in the elevator and pushed the botton I needed to and looked at him like I swear I will do something to you

And then closed the door

After the door closed I let a signh escape me

And leant on the elevatorwall

What the hell if I didn't slap him he would have kissed me

My first that I saved for Tadase-Kun

And why the hell was I blushing I don't even blush for Tadase-Kun

And why is my heart beating so hard it's a wonder it hasn't found a way out of my chest

I think I'm going insane

Tsukiyomi Ikuto I don't understand a thing about are you really a ladykiller or are you sweet?

Wait he probably wants me to fall for him so he can show off that he can get every girl but I won't fall for his tricks

Then the elevator door opened and I walked in my office

I opened the door closed the door and walked to my desk

Uggghh.. I sighed and fell on my chair "What an idiot is Tsukiyomi-Kun he thinks he can win me over that easily I won't fall for his tricks " I Said to myself

Then I sighed again "Tomorrow I need to go to school and to that stupid autographsigning and photoshoot my weekend is over in a flash" I said to myself

"Hello Amu is work hard?" said someone behind me it was a girl voice

I turned around in my chair and saw 2 girls and 2 guys

One of the girls is about 1,68m, **(Author note: I don´t know how feet works because we work with meters and centimeters.) **has short brown with red highlights in her hair beautiful green eyes she's wearing black skinnyjeans with a black belt that has purple, red and brown hearts on it and with a black tank top with fishnet by her nek and on the bottom with Purple Cat eyes on it and a Pentagram with over that a brown hoodie with a fairy on it, **(Author note: Profile for Picture ) **she has black Allstars with red and brown crosses on it with black laces that have purple cat eyes on it, as jewellery the same necklace as I got she has on both her ears two earrings on the bottom of hear ear she she got earring hoops with black and red crosses and purple catheads and above that she wore sliver crosses with a diamant in it.

Her name is Nienke and she's my cousin

She was the one who said "Hello Amu is work hard?"

The other girl was about 1,70m, has not short but also not long blond hair has also beautiful green eyes she's wearing white white skinnyjeans with a lightblue belt with stars on it and a white tank top with a lightblue guitar made of butterflies on it and a white hoodie with a huge lightblue butterfly and huge stars she was wearing lightblue All stars with white stars on it and white laces with lightblue butterflies on it, as jewellery she has a necklace with a lightblue open star with in the star a butterfly and she wore as earing on the rightside a white star and on the leftside a lightblue butterfly.

Her name is Claire

One of the boys is my cousins boyfriend but I can't remember which one is her boyfriend

One of the boys is about 1,80m, has short lightbrown hair and blue eyes, he's wearing brown jeans and a yellow t shirt with the text I am the sexiest ever just ask my girl and above it a brown with yellow hoodie his name is Daniel

The other boy is about 1,78m, has curly brown/black hair and brown eyes, he´s wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt the text I'm not drunk I'm crazy and above this a black hoodie his name is Jesse

My 3 friends and my cousin who is one of my best friends you could wish for

And the other 3 are also very good friends of mine

My jaw dropped but I regained myself and asked "How are you doing you guys?"

"No I got a better question why are you guys here?"

"And how did you guys come in unnoticed?" I asked again

"Especially you Nienke? You're the hottest and most populair celebrity there is you're famous all around the world" I said/asked

"And I was just about to call you"I told her

"Shouldn't you be in Europe?" I asked

"Can't I just visit my one year younger cousin who I adore" Said Nienke

"We miss you and you didn't call us in ages so we came to visit" Said Claire

"Yeah we thought you were dead" Said Daniel & Jesse in unison

"But nevermind that you got promoted congratulations" Said Nienke

"Yeah Congratulations" Said Claire, Daniel & Jesse in unison

"So who's Tsukiyomi-Kun?" Asked Nienke

Ohh... great know I can go explain to them what happend I don't want the other three to know I will tell Nienke later what he did

"You know the band Cat Fun don't ya?" I asked

"Yeah.... I do" Said Nienke

"What about them?" Asekd Nienke

"I'm the new manager of Cat Fun" I told them

"And Tsukiyomi-Kun is togheter with Arizoi-Kun the ladykillers of the band" I told them .

"If they harass you Me and Daniel will beat the crap out of them right Daniel?" Said/asked Jesse

"Yeah ofcourse we will nobody harasses Amu" Said Daniel

"Thanks you guys" I said

"You guys really are the best" I said

"Ofcourse we are we are your friends" They said

"Aahhh... poor you it's because your to pretty that every boy wants to go out with you just like me" Nienke Said

What the hell your being late with saying that but thanks for calling me pretty not that I will tell you that outloud

"You're being shy geez how yourselfloving can you be?" Asked Claire

"That's just me" Said Nienke

"What do you mean all guys want to go out with you?" Asked Daniel

"Don't worry I always say no because I have you don't I? Said/Asked Nienke

And She hugged him and kissed him on the lips he kissed back

Owwhh.. right she and Daniel are dating for 2 months know I shouldn't say that I forgot to them because then dramaqueen Nienke comes to life and I saw that side of Nienke just one time and I never want to see that side again

"Hey turtle doves cut it out" Said Jesse

"Sorry" They both said

"Or go get a room" Said Claire grinning

Amu is it alright if I stay at your house btw?" Asked Nienke

"Why?" I asked

Ohh... why did I ask why I like Nienke staying over we always do fun stuff like shopping and going out

"Because they are all sleeping by their parents" Nienke pointed to our friends

"And my parents are away like you know there on there second honeymoon and it's boring alone in that big house" Said Nienke

"Alright let's call my mom" I said

I'm dailing the numbers

and the phones goes over

and gets picked up

"_Hinamori resident"_I hear my mother say

"Heey mom It's Amu" I Said

"_Heey Amu-Chan" She said_

"_How's your new job?"she asked_

"It's nice mom" I said

"But the reason I call is because Nienke's here and because as you know Uncle and Aunt are on there second honeymoon if she can stay with us because it's boring alone in that big house is that good?" I tell her/ ask her

"_Sure we haven't seen her in ages" She said_

"Where is she going to sleep?" I asked

"_We still got are guestbedroom there she can stay" She said_

"_It's really messy so she can sleep there tomorrownight" She said_

"_So today she can sleep in your room is that good Amu-Chan?" She said/aksed_

"I think it's good Mom" I said

"Let me ask her" I said

"Heey Nienke" I said

"What?" Asked Nienke

"You can stay but tonight you need to sleep in my room with me and tomorrow you can sleep in the guestroom" I said

"That's cool" She said

"We didn't have a sleepover for ages" she said

"Alright" I said

"Mom she agrees with it" I said

"_Alright see you girls tonight" She Said_

"_Bye" She said_

"Bye mom" I said

"So that's settled" I Said

"But one thing Nienke my band can't know yet that your my cousin because my identity can get out and I won't want the guys to know about that yet because nobody except you 4 and our family knows about it" I said

"So don't say anything to them alright?" I asked

"Yeah alright I promise" Said Nienke

"I also promise" Said Jesse

"I also promise" Said Daniel

"And I as last also promised" Said Claire as a preacher

We all laughed

Nienke looked rather oncomfortebly suddenly

"Nienke what's wrong?" I asked

"Well uuhhh... W-w-we we need to tell you something important" Said a little bit stuttering Nienke

"And that can't wait" said Daniel

They all looked concerend at me

"Well what is it?" I asked

Well it goes about.....

*knock knock*

**Nienke: Yess another chapter done up to the next one and this one is a cliffie!!**

**Jesse, Daniel & Claire: Yess we were in this chapter although it was very short where we were in.**

**Nienke: Yeah but next Chapter we will be introduced better and also with maybe our own POV's?**

**Daniel, Jesse & Claire: YESSS *all kiss Nienke on the Cheek* **

**Nienke: I'm not sure about it though maybe I'm the only who gets a POV**

**Jesse, Claire & Daniel: *Pouts and fake crying*You don't like us **

**Nienke: No that's not like it I just don't know what I need you guys to think I'm sorry**

**Claire, Daniel & Jesse: Your forgiven if you give us all one time a POV**

**Nienke: Alright that's a deal**

**Nienke: Will you guys say it when I make a grammar mistake?**

**Nienke: and this chapter was 25 pages long so hopefully you guys are happy**

**Nienke: and also I'll try to upload as soon as possible**

**Nienke: and tell me when some things aren't right**

**Amu: R&R everybody and you make Nienke very happy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nienke: Hello Minna!!!!**

**Nienke: Here's another Chapter!!!**

**Claire: Nienke who was knocking on the door?**

**Nienke: Who knows?**

**Daniel: Tell us!**

**Nienke: Not yet**

**Amu: Why the hell did Ikuto almost kiss me?**

**Ikuto: But Amu I thought you enjoyed it!**

**Amu: *blushes* I-i d-did-didn't and d-don't call me t-th-that**

**Nienke: Yeah you did enjoy it!**

**Nienke: I wrote that your heart was beating very fast and Ikuto don't even dare to say Call you what Amu? Because it's a little bit anoying**

**Nienke: I want to thank everyone who's supporting my chapters because it's more difficult than I expected, know I understand how other Authors feel, and I will try to update as soon as possible only I need to concentrate more at my homework because if I go on like this I'm going to fail my classes and need to do this over again.**

**Amu: What's so wrong about doing an extra year?**

**Nienke: Because then I need to stop with my extra english lessons on school, because you just can do it one year no doing it again, and no more UK and I love it so much!**

**Nienke: And another reason for my not uploading is that I had a lot and still have a lot of tests and I need to study for them so it will take a while for me to upload and mostly after a Chapter I don't know what to come yet well I know what I want in the Chapter but I don't know how to form it**

**Ikuto & Amu: Alright but you need to keep uploading**

**Nienke: I promise I will but this is my first story so I'm asking help of my friends about what to change for the next chapter just like I ask my readers to do.**

**Nienke: Oww.. And about this new Chapter my brother will also be in it from know on only he didn't want his real name **

**Nienke: *Mutters* Idiot**

**Nienke: And My parents wil also come only just like Amu's parents they will be announcent as Nienke's Parents and Sometimes as Amu's Uncle & Aunt**

**Nienke: Oww.. And I know my story looks much like another but I have different things and a lot of Idea's but I just hope we don't have the same Idea's **

**Nienke: *Gets called and picks up* Hello?**

**Nienke: Heey mommy**

**Nienke: I can go thank you **

**Nienke: I love you mommy**

**Nienke: Bye *Hangs up***

**Nienke: Yesss!!!! *Does her happy dance***

**Claire: Why are you happy?**

**Nienke: Well because my mom said yes so I'm going shopping with you and that same day we're going to the icerink so we will have fun and this isn't a page what is very good of me **

**Claire: Yeah that's true and congrats **

**Claire: I so want to go shopping with You I can't wait till Saturday!**

**Daniel: What are you guys going to shop for?**

**Nienke: Well I want new clothes, shoes , buying manga& I saw an awesome dress that I want to show them**

**Claire: You said the dress is black with brown and was beautifull**

**Nienke: Yeah it was beautifull but I don't know if they still got it**

**Jesse: I hope they have it!**

**Nienke: You don't even know how it looks like**

**Jesse: Yeah but you discripted in class**

**Nienke: How do you know?**

**Daniel: We eavesdropped you while you where talking**

**Nienke & Claire: WHAT!!!!!**

**Claire: What we say to eachother is privet**

**Nienke: And easedropping isn't nice**

**Daniel: Sooo....???**

**Jesse: What's the big problem?**

**Claire: The problem is that......**

**Nienke: AAAAAHHHHHH**

**Claire: What is it Nienke?**

**Nienke: *Sobbing* it's again a page we talk to much**

**Ikuto: Oooww... That's all?**

**Nienke: Yeah **

**Claire: What did you think of my new colour hair?**

**Nienke: It really fits you better then blond and that was your natural colour**

**Nienke: Oww... and people I'm going to let Claire also paint her hair in the story but what colour is her hair now?**

**Claire: Well it's .....**

***Nienke puts her hands on Claire's mouth***

**Nienke: *Whispers* Shh... don't tell them that yet **

**Claire: Alright **

**Nienke: Oww.. and if you want to know some names of people who in the first two chapters hadn't had a name It's on my profile so check it **

**Daniel: Well people that's it we're rapping up **

**Nienke: Heey that's my line! *Pouts***

**Jesse: So who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Amu, Claire & Nienke: Who ever wants!**

**Ikuto: Nienke doesn't own Shugo Chara because then she would make me and Amu dating and I was earlier than someone else Yes!!**

**Nienke: *On the background* YEAHH!!! AMUTO 4-EVER!!!!**

**Ikuto *Sweatdrop* Alright Whatever and Nienke also doesn't own Because of you from Kelly Clarkson**

**Daniel & Jesse: *seductively* Enjoy!**

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

_Recap_

"_But one thing Nienke my band can't know yet that your my cousin because my identity can get out and I won't want the guys to know about that yet because nobody except you 4 and our family knows about it" I said _

"_So don't say anything to them alright?" I asked_

"_Yeah alright I promise" Said Nienke_

"_I also promise" Said Jesse_

"_I also promise" Said Daniel_

"_And I as last also promised" Said Claire as a preacher_

_We all laughed_

_Nienke looked rather oncomfortebly suddenly_

"_Nienke what's wrong?" I asked _

"_Well uuhhh... W-w-we we need to tell you something important" Said a little bit stuttering Nienke_

"_And that can't wait" said Daniel_

_They all looked concerend at me _

"_Well what is it?" I asked_

_Well it goes about....._

_*knock knock*_

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Amu's POV *

OHH MY GOD!!!!

Who's that?

And Nienke, Claire, Daniel & Jesse need to hide or else people will find out my secret

My four friends looked at my stunned

And then Nienke said "We need to hide"

Ofcourse they need to hide but where?

"But where can we go?" Asked Claire

"Yeah we can't go through the door" Said Jesse

"There's someone standing for it" Said Daniel

"Ehhh...." I said while I was looking around

Then I got insparation

"Behind the door" I said

"What?" Daniel asked

"It always works in films so now it must work too" I said

"And besides what choice do you have?" I asked

"She's right you know?" Said/Asked Claire

"Thanks" I Said

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever we need to hide now because otherwise they'll get impatient and storm in" Said Nienke

She was right

I saw them hide behind the door

I then got another idea

I took my Ipod and plugged my earplugges in

Nienke looked at me weird and I mouthed to her: "Otherwise they won't believe I didn't open the door sooner!"

And started to listen to another song of Nienke

named Because of you

**(Kelly Clarkson Because of You)**

**ooh ooohh**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you ,  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you ,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you ,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  


**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Unknown POV *

Geez!!!!!

Why the hell doesn't she open the door?

Well I will knock one more time and then I go in

*Knock Knock*

What the Hell?

I just go in

Letting me wait like this!

Who does she think she is?

And storms in the office

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Normal POV *

*Knock Knock*

Ikuto stormed in and Amu looked up

Ikuto saw that Amu was listening to her Ipod

And Ikuto looked kinda irritated

Amu unplugged her ears

"What is it Tsukiyomi-Kun?" Asked Amu

"Why didn't you open when I knocked?" Asked Ikuto

"Because I was listening to my Ipod" Said Amu

What are you an idiot you could see I was listening to my Ipod Thought Amu

"Whatever" mutterd Ikuto

She probably thinks I'm an idiot because I saw her unplug her ears Thought Ikuto

Oww... Well never mind that Thought Ikuto

He needs to get out of here before he discovers Nienke, Claire, Daniel and Jesse Thought Amu

"But again what is it Tsukiyomi-Kun?" Asked Amu

"I wanted to say sorry _Amu_" Said Ikuto

"Don't call me that just call me Manager-San" Said Amu

"Why _Amu_?" Asked Ikuto

"I like calling you _Amu_" Said Ikuto with a smirk

"Well I don't like you calling me _Amu_ so stop it" Said Amu

"No" Said Ikuto

"Whatever" Said Amu

"Why are you here again?" Asked Amu

"Ohh.. yeah I came to say I'm sorry for what happend in the hallway in front of the elevator" Said Ikuto

"Know you need to tell sorry to me" Said Ikuto

"What??" Asked Amu

"Why??" Asked Amu

"You slapped me you can still see the mark on my face" Said Ikuto

He points to the side of his face where Amu could see her hand still on

OMG!!! You can really still see the mark on his face this is so good maybe I should make a picture with my phone that's got a camera on it! Thought Amu

This is so funny I almost need to laugh but I don't need to let him show that I need to keep my pokerface on Thought Amu

"So you wanted to kiss me without premission so ofcourse I slap you!" Said Amu

She thinks it's normal to slap someone for almost kissing her Thought Ikuto

She's odd but then again if some guy would try to kiss me I would beet him up so I get her point but still slap me Thought Ikuto

"Excuse me" Said Ikuto with a little bit of sarcasm

"Apology excepted" Said Amu with also a little bit of sarcasm

"What Ugghh... Nevermind" Said Ikuto

Ikuto turned around to the door

But was when Amu blinked once behind her with his arms around her waist and Said seductively in her ear: "You know _Amu_ you should smile more often I think that will look wonderful on your face"

And Amu was blushing with every word he said a shade redder

"D-do-do-do don't c-call me Amu and w-wh-why would I smile with you in the n-nei-neighbourhood" Said Amu Stuttering

What the hell I Stuttered

What's wrong with me

"I like the colour of your face _Amu_" Whisperd Ikuto and stopped with whispering

And Ikuto blew wind in Amu's left ear and bit in the right ear and nippeld a little bit on it and then let Amu go

Amu felt shivers send down her spine

What the hell!! Thought Amu

Amu putted both her hands on her ears and Yelled angry: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Ikuto walked to the front of her desk and said shrugging: "Who knows?"

And turned around to the door and this time went through the door but leaned against the doorpost and Said: "Bye Amu"

"Don't call me that!" Said Amu Screaming a little bit

And Ikuto closed the door precisely when Amu threw a plant to him

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Ikuto's POV *

Pfffttttt.... I Said behind the door

What wrong with that girl?

I'm not going to ask her if she wants to ride with the others can do that because what's her problem as if it's so wrong to be called Amu.

But she's really interesting I can't wait till next time I make her blush like with the elevator it really makes her look cute I wonder how my first name would sound of her tongue?

Wait what's wrong with me?

I need to forget about this and I need to get her fired but how?

Why don't I like when I think about getting her fired?

Wait! What?

Bad Bad Bad Ikuto

Stop with this you need to seduce her and get away not showing an interest for real

I was so busy with thinking about a plan I didn't notice that I was already by my room and when I opened it I saw five pair of eyes look at me and I heard Mich say: "She didn't hit you this time I guess your charm is working a little because you still just have one mark of her hand on your cheek"

"Yeah she didn't hit me with her hand but I she threw the plant next to her desk to me and I dodged it by closing the door" I said

"Ooohh... Ikuto I think you find a worthy rival who's more difficult then you thought" Said Urahoro

"But I will get her in a half an hour and we will bring her home with the limousine alright?" Said/Asked Urahoro

"Why?" I aksed

"Because I don't think it's smart to let you go get Hinamori-San" Said Urahoro

"That I understand Mommy but why does she needs to ride with us?" I Asked

"Because it's getting dark soon you don't want her to walk alone in the dark do you?" Said/Asked Mich

"Yeah Pinkie-Chan can be in big trouble" Said Sado

"Yeah, She can be raped while walking home" Said Seichiro

I flinched at that idea somebody doing stuff to Amu: Like hitting her because she doesn't shut up, kissing her, making her cry and touching her

I felt suddenly angry but I could hide it on the outside

What the hell is going on?

Why am I thinking this?

Why am I angry?

"And she's our manager" Said Urahoro

"That's the best thing to do we bringing her home" Said Yui

"And now Ikuto you can know which house to stalk her" Said Urahoro grinning

"And why would I do that?" I asked

"Because she isn't is falling for you" Said Mich

They probably never ever saw that blush of her it's so cute

Wait she isn't cute when she's blushing and also not when she's normal

She throws stuff at me and slaps me

"Yeah I wonder if she's cute if she smiles and blushes?" Said Seichiro

"I think she will blush cute because did you see her gorgeous body and face? It just screams let me blush" Said/Asked Sado

Hell no Amu will not blush for them!

Why am I so fierce?

"Well we can come to the Café tomorrow early to see her in her uniform" Said Sado

"Yeah" Said Seichiro and they both started drooling again

Probably thinking about a running Amu with bouncing boobs and a red face and because of the running she's sweaty and you can glide your hand very good to her...

Wait what am I thinking???

She's is 15 almost 16 but still she's way to young!

I need to shake this off

Look at the twins they're still drooling and having dirty thoughts and everybody calls me a pervert while they're way worse then me

"Okay now I'm getting scared of them" I whisperd smirking to the rest of the guys

They all smirked and looked at the twin

What the hell is wrong with the twin?

I never saw them react before like this to any girl

Oww.. well it must be hormones

Although she's very hot

Wait stop thinking about that

I need some fresh air

"Heey You guys I will be back in a few seconds alright so don't ruin my room got it?" I Said/Asked

"Yeah... Yeah.... Whatever" They Said

When I was walking toward the elevator and went pass the stairs I saw 4 people walking downstairs

It were 2 beautiful girls and 2 boys

One of the girls reminded me of someone but she had her hoodie on and I only her green eyes and I saw a very familiar cross hanging around her neck (**Author Note: Well Duhuh... Ikuto your not very smart are you)**

**(Ikuto: Heey that's mean you created me like this)**

**(Author Note: True True)**

And the other girl had blond hair with green eyes and was a little bit bigger than the other girl and they were walking next to eachother and I could hear them laugh

The guys were just your average guys for me to be honest but I think girls will call those boys hot

One had short lightbrown hair and blue eyes and had his fingers were entwined with the fingers of the girl with her hoodie on

The other boy had curly brown/black hair with brown eyes and he had his arm over the blond girl her shoulder **(Author Note: Guess who those 4 people are next Author Note I will tell you who are they and who Ikuto saw alright? But I bet most of you if you read my past chapter the last POV you know who they are)**

Alright that's just weird I never saw these people before

Oww... Well maybe there new guys but why did that one girl had her hoodie on?

I really don't understand girls especially not Amu

I then turned back to my room and saw the guys were still there

"Why the hell are you guys still here?" I asked

"Don't you guys have own room?" I asked again

"You know we have only it's fun in your room because you mostly lock yourself up here or in the lounge" Said Mich

"Yeah.. Well That was because we had lunatics as managers now we got one that sort of hates us" I Said

"Correction She Hates You" Said Urahoro

"Yeah she didn't say she hates us or slapped us in our face" Said Yui while pointing at my face

Where still was a mark of her hand

Then I thought about the 4 people I saw and I thought maybe one of these guys knows something about them

"Heey do you guys know about 4 new people 2 girls and 2 boys?" I asked

"No why?" Asked Sado

"I just saw them coming from the stairs and I never saw them before but I thought I recognized one of the girls but she had her hoodie on" Said Ikuto

"Maybe you saw a celebrity without even knowing" Said Seichiro obviously making a joke **(Author Note: He doesn't know how right he is O yeah I promised to tell you who does 4 people are well it were: Claire, Daniel, Jesse & Nienke)**

"Ooww.... Well who ever they were we're not going to see them ever again I think but half an hour is over I'm going to get Manager-San" Said Urahoro

"Can I come with you?" Asked Mich smirking

"No because last time I checked you needed to stay away from her because Ikuto ordered you" Said Urahoro grinning

"I'll come with you" Said Yui

"Sure" Said Urahoro shrugging

I wonder how much Urahoro knows about our Manager because he keeps protecting her and if he likes her this will be very interesting I thought smirking

But somehow I don't like the fact he's spending so much time with her and concerning so much about her

Wait am I jealous?

No that can't be

And Urahoro & Yui walked out **(Author Note: I don't want to talk about what they do till Amu comes because I'm to lazy)**

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Amu's POV *

"Pffftt...... What an asshole is he!!!" I said

I saw Nienke, Claire, Daniel & Jesse holding in there laugh

"What?" I asked

"He seems like he likes you" Said Nienke teasingly

"Pfftt... As if he's one of the two ladykillers" I Said

They came walking to my desk and I Asked: "Why don't we sit down on the couch?"

"It's so big it's no problem" I Said

"Alright" Said Daniel

"Well what did you guys wanted to tell me?" I asked after we all sat down

"Well it's about Your Secret you know your...." Said Nienke

"Shhh.... Don't say it outloud here if it's about My Secret then we will talk about it tonight alright?" I interrupted her

"Sure" Said Nienke

"But you guys how are the rest of our friends?" I Asked

"They're fine but we all miss you" Said Claire

"You guys are the one who already finished school I still need to go to school" I Said

"Correction We Four are the only onces who finished school last year" Said Jesse

"Yeah but you guys could skip a few classes" I Said

"Yeah but the rest is still stuck in school" Said Daniel Shrugging"

"Well nevermind me asking but Nienke how's Michel?" I Asked

Michel is Nienke's older brother so he's my cousin but he's like my big brother just like Nienke is My Cousin, My Best Friend & kinda My Big Sister

"Shall we three girls go shopping tomorrow?" Asked Claire out of nowhere

"Yeah!!! We haven't shopped in ages" Said Nienke

"Sorry guys I can't" I Said

"What???" Said Claire

"Why not?" Asked Nienke

"Well because I need to go to school and tomorrow there's a autographsigning session and a photoshoot for the guys and because I'm the manager I need to be there and I need to be at the Café after school I need to run so Nienke will you bring my clothes to the Café tomorrow Selina is also bugging me because she wants to see you again" I Said

Selina also knows my secret

**(Author Note: The People who know Amu's Secret are: Amu, Nienke, Daniel, Jesse, Selina, Ami, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Amu's Mom, Amu's Dad, Michel, Amu's Uncle & Amu's Aunt I changed the number of persons who know it because otherwise It would take me ages to get to Amuto because first she had to tell Rima, Nagihiko & Utau but now they know also that Nienke is her cousin and stuff and sweared to keep it a secret )**

"Really I haven't seen Selina in ages!" Exclaimed Nienke

"But Amu what do you want for your birthday???" Asked Nienke suddenly

"Huh.. Why ask?" I Asked

"Because stupid your 5 days before my birthday and in a month you'll finally be 16 you're finally joining us" Said Nienke

"Uuhhmm... I don't know yet but I have some time to think about it don't I?" I Said/Asked

"Yeah you do" Said Nienke

"Those two completely forgot about" Said Daniel slighty pouting

"Well let those two girls they haven't seen eachother in a year" Said Claire

"Yeah but still do they need to talk this much?" Asked Jesse

"They're right you know" Said Nienke

"Yeah I know" I Said

"We'll talk about this at your home alright Amu?" Asked Nienke

"Yeah" I Said

I then glanced at the clock and I let out a little scream

"What is it?" Asked Jesse

"It's late in 15 minutes I need to go so you guys have to leave before someone sees you come out of my office and asking me questions about you alright?" I Said/Asked

"Alright" They all Said Shrugging in unison

"Thanks you guys are the best" I Said

"We know" Said Claire with flipping her hair to the back like bitches do after they Said something **(Author Note: Don't know if you guys ever saw that but I only saw that in films and when me and my friends do that for fun)**

And we all stood up

I hugged Jesse, Daniel, Claire and as last but not least Nienke

They just wanted to walk to out of the door when I Said/Asked: "Nienke don't forget to put your hoodie on before someone finds out alright?"

"Sure" She Said Shrugging

And then they all turned around and Said in unison: "Bye Amu-Chan"

"Bye guys" I Said

"See you the day after tomorrow" Said Claire

"Yeah see you the day after tomorrow girl" Said Daniel with a wink

That's look so much like what Kukai does

"Till the day after tomorrow Kiddo" Said Jesse joking

I pouted

"I'm not a Kiddo" I Said

"Yeah you are you're a year younger" He Said teasingly

"Well see you tonight Sweetie" Said Nienke

And then they walked out of my office and I closed the door behind me, and Said to Myself "This is going to be an interesting period in my life"

My BFF/Cousin is here.

My friends are here too

Hopefully the rest of my friends and family will also come to Japan

I told Nagihiko, Rima and Utau My Secret not long ago, and they understand why I kept it a secret

It's almost my birthday

I can talk to Nienke tonight so we can catch up with eachother for what we missed in a year she about our friends from all over the world and me what happened here and how Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya, Kukai & Kairi is doing

She's seems like she hates Tadase-kun though

I wonder why that is

And she also calls him Tadagay but she doesn't say that often to his face because she isn't often here

But nevermind that

I'm having this cool job

But know I have to keep My Secret away from the band for now, and I need to watch my back for Ikuto and Mich although only Ikuto maked his moves on me I think the other guys are scared for Ikuto

Who would have known that this would happen?

I then looked at the clock

Oww.. Well it's almost time to go home

I just sat at my desk when I heard:

*Knock Knock*

Again!!!!

Who's going to interuped me now!?

Oww.. Well one way to find out

"Come in" I Said

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Urahoro's POV *

After we walked out we went to the elevator we went in it and there I asked: "Don't you think it's sad for Manager-San that her feelings will be toyed?"

"Yeah actually I don't want it because she seems nice" Said Yui

"Why don't we help her to keep her from Ikuto?" I asked

"That's a good idea if she's nice" Said Yui

"Oww.. Believe me she's nice I can call her Amu-Chan as long as I'm not standing close to Ikuto and she calls me Urahoro-Kun as long as I'm not standing close to Ikuto" I Said

"Oww... lucky you" Said Yui kinda jealous

"I bet she'll call you by your first name too as long your nice to her and treat her with respect and I bet she'll let you call just like me her Amu-Chan" I told him

"Because she really is a nice person and her smile is gorgeous and makes her even more beautiful" I Said

"Maybe" Said Yui

Then we saw that we were standing in front of her office and I knocked

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" we heard her say

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Normal POV *

After Amu Said "Come in"

First Urahoro came in and Amu Said with a smile "Heey Urahoro-Kun"

"Heey Amu-Chan" Said Urahoro

Then Yui came in

Oww shit he heard me say Urahoro-Kun to Urahoro and he answered back with Amu-Chan

"Hello Anakaza-Kun" Said Amu

"Hello Hinamori-San" Said Yui

Oww.. What the hell as long as Ikuto doesn't call me that

"You can call me Amu-Chan if I can call you Yui-Kun as long as Ikuto is far away like now I hope atleast" Said Amu smiling

"Sure that's alright and Ikuto is downstairs" Said Yui a little bit blushing

"Don't blush we're friends remember" Said Amu smiling

"But why are you guys here?" Asked Amu

"Well we wanted to ask you if you wanted us to ride you home with the limousine?" Said Urahoro

"No that won't be needed I'll just walk home" Said Amu

"If it's Ikuto don't worry about him we'll stop him from hurting you atleast we'll try" Said Yui & Urahoro in unison

"Thanks you guys but Ikuto isn't the problem" Said Amu

Not completely I just want to think things out and you guys will otherwise have a chance of knowing my secret and seeing Nienke

"Please just come with us" Said Yui

"Yeah.. it's not safe for a girl to go home by herself when it's so dark as now" Said Urahoro

"Guys that's called winter and winter is almost over and then spring begins" Said Amu

"I love the spring" Said Amu a little dreamy

"Earth to Amu-Chan" Said Urahoro teasingly with his hand for her eyes

"Huh What?" Asked Amu

Then the 2 boys laughed

"What is it?" Asked Amu

"You forgot *haha* we were *haha* here *haha*" Said Yui in between laughs

"Owww right" Said Amu

"Well is the offer still open?" Asked Amu

"What offer?" Asked Yui

This time Amu laughed

Wow she's gorgeous when she laughs and smiles Urahoro was right Thought Yui

She looks beautiful and she should laugh and smile more often Thought Urahoro

"About me riding with you guys?" Said Amu after she was done laughing

"Yeah it is" Said Urahoro

"Well let's get going then" Said Amu

And she took her Ipod and walked towards the guys

While they were walking to the elevator Yui Asked: "But Amu-Chan why can't Ikuto call you Amu-Chan?"

Because he did perverted things Thought Amu

"Because you two are the only ones till know who are nice to me" Said Amu

The guys looked at her like we're not the only guys who are nice to you

"Well the twins call me Pinkie-Chan" Said Amu

"And what about Mich & Ikuto?" Asked Urahoro

"They first need to show me that they aren't ladykillers" Said Amu

When Amu, Urahoro and Yui entered the lounge Mich, Sado, Seichiro and Ikuto were sitting there doing nothing

Urahoro and Yui went to go sit there also

Amu leaned against the doorpost and everyone could see her sent a deathglare to Ikuto

Ikuto also sent a deathglare to her

Everyone gulped because of this tension full of hate

Oww boy this isn't going good thought Mich

"Well aren't we going home?" Asked Amu

"Because otherwise I'll walk to my house" Said Amu

"Yeah we're going" Said Yui a little bit hasty

"Then let's go" Said Amu

Who made her the boss? Thought Ikuto

Oww... Yeah she's our manager but I don't think for long Thought Ikuto

O God I don't wanna be near Ikuto right now maybe when we're out of this building but I don't know why but I don't really hate him even though I sent him deathglare Thought Amu

"Don't worry we'll protect you" Whispered Urahoro & Yui in unison

Amu was walking in front of the group guys together with Urahoro & Yui

They were talking to eachother

The others were walking behind them

They walked out of the building to the limousine

They all went to sit in the limousine except for Amu

"So where are we going?" Asked Yosa who came out of nowhere

"I'll tell you" Said Amu

And Amu whispered somthing in his ear

And after that she went to sit in the car with the rest of us

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Amu's POV *

"I'll tell you" I Said

I then whispered in Yosa's ear: "RoseAvenueLane 16"** (Author Note: I don't know if this is a real ****address**** I just made it up)**

I then went to sit with the guys

And when I sat I got my Ipod out and plugged the earplugges in

I don't want to hear or look at Ikuto right now

I started listening again and stared out of the window

And I was listening to the song again from where my song was before Ikuto came in

**Because of you ,  
I am afraid**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you ,  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you ,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you ,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you ,  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you ,  
I never strayed too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you ,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you ,  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you ,  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you ,  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you ,  
I am afraid

Because of you...yeah...  
Because of you...mmh....

After the song I heard Sado say

**..........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Ikuto's POV *

Again she's listening to that Ipod doesn't she know that's rude?

Geez what's wrong with this girl?

"Heey Ikuto?" Asked Mich

"What?"I Asked

"Why does she listen to her Ipod all the time?" Asked Mich

I shrugged and Said: "How the hell should I know?" I Said/Asked

"Nevermind do one of you guys know?" Said/Asked Mich

: I think she doesn't want to hear, look or speak to Ikuto" Said Yui

Oww.. great she really hates me

"Yeah that would be it" I Said Sarcastic **(Author Note: He doesn't know how right he is at this moment because now she still hates him but in futur chapters she is starting to love him)**

Oww well I went to sleep a little bit because I was tired I dozed of when I woke up we were stopping

I looked outside and saw a house

So this is Amu's house

Who's balcony is that?

I hope Amu's

I can visit her in the evening

Hopefully she'll be dressed in almost nothing

I smirked

Then I heard Sado say:

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Normal POV *

"Heey Pinkie-Chan" Said Sado

"What?" Asked Amu

"Where at your house Hinamori-San" Said Urahoro

"Alright" Said Amu

Wait what not good not good!!! Thought Amu

What if my mother, father and sister come out of the house!!! Thought Amu

Or even worse Nienke comes out!!! Thought Amu

Why isn't she asking us to come in her house? Thought Ikuto

"Aren't you going to ask us in?" Ikuto asked smirking

"No" Said Amu boldly

What!!! Thought Ikuto

Why Not!!! Thought Ikuto

People will kill other people for having us over but she'll probably kill someone to switch places Thought Ikuto

I want the guys to come over only they need to wait because I didn't told anyone except Nienke yet and actually I don't want Ikuto Thought Amu

Can I kill someone to switch places? Thougth Amu

What is she hiding??? Thought Ikuto

Or is she being embarresed about being our manager Thought Ikuto

"Excuse me?" Asked Mich

"I didn't told my family or friends that I'm your manager you guys" Said Amu

"And what's so wrong about you being our manager?" Asked Yui

"Nothing but my family and friends are huge fans of you guys" Said Amu

"And..??" Said/Asked Mich

"You guys wouldn't survive if I introduce you guys now atleast you guys will be hugged till you die by my little sister" Said Amu

And if they go inside you have a chance to discover that 1. Nienke is my cousin and 2. My secret probably Thought Amu

What's wrong with this girl? Thought Ikuto

Let's tease her Thought Ikuto

"Awww... Are you worried about us Amu?" Teased Ikuto

"No I'm not worried especially not about you and don't call me Amu Tsukiyomi-Kun!" Said Amu

And Amu glared at him

"Well if your family are huge fans then we should visit them" Said Urahoro

"Yeah.." Said Seichiro & Sado in unison

"And we want to" Said Sado

"Visit you on your" Said Seichiro

"Birthday" Said Seichiro & Sado in unison

"Oww.. You guys that's really sweet" Said Amu

"Which you told us in a month" Said Yui

"When is your birthday exactly?" Asked Mich

"It's the 21st of March **(Author Note: Don't know if it's her real birthday but spring begins then and I love spring and also in the spring is my birthday and we are going to the UK in the spring the play is in the spring around my birthday before we go to England****) **and my cousins birthday is exactly 5 days after that one the 26st I'm on the same birthday as her brother he's ofcourse also my cousin" Said Amu

Her birthday is not the only reason Sado & Seichiro want to go inside they also want to go through her panties and want to see her school uniform is sexy Thought Ikuto

So they can have their fun with dirty thoughts Thought Ikuto

"Sorry guys today you can't come Said Amu

"Awww... Not fair" Said Sado & Seichiro

"But tomorrownight you guys can come with me and go inside this house and I will introduce you to one of my best friends ever tomorrow alright?" Said/Asked Amu

"Alright" Said Urahoro

"You guys will meet her tomorrow after school" Said Amu

"Oww... and don't try to seduce her she has a boyfriend for 2 months now so leave her alone especially you Tsukiyomi-Kun and you too Arisoi-Kun" Said Amu

"What's her name? Asked Yui

"You'll hear that tomorrow" Said Amu

"And if you guys want to know she was the one I wanted to call **(Author Note: Look at the previous Chapter)** she lives in Europe and travels around a lot and she's staying in my house tomorrow till I don't know when" Said Amu

"Why is she staying at your house Pinkie-Chan?" Asked Seichiro

"Because her parents are on their second honeymoon and her brother is in collage in Europe and otherwise she'll be alone in a very big house" Said Amu

"But have you learned to know her Pinkie-Chan?" Asked Sado

"Our mothers know eachother from when they where born and were best friends same with me and her only she's a year older than me and in with our mother her mother is 2 years younger then mine" Said Amu

"Geez that's a long explanation Said Ikuto

"You guys asked for the explanation"S aid Amu

"That's true" Said Yui

"Well see you guys tomorrow" Said Amu and she opened the door and stepped out

Then she closed the door and walked to the drivers seat and said "Bye Yosa-kun see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Amu-Chan" Said Yosa

"Bye" She Said & Smiled & Waved to him then walked to her front door turned around to see the car leaving and then stepped in the house

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Normal POV *

"I'm home everyone" Said Amu after closing the door and taking of her blackjacket with crosses

"BIG SIS!!!" screamed Ami and jumped in Amu's arms

"Heey Ami" Said Amu

"Nienke is here" Said Ami

"I know" Said Amu

"How?" Asked Ami

"Well because I visited her" Said Nienke

"Girls Dinner come eat" Said Amu's mother

"We're coming Aunt" Said Nienke

"Big Sis???" Asked Ami

"Yes Ami?" Asked Amu

"For which Boyband do you work???" Asked Ami

"I'll tell you guys after dinner alright?" Said/Asked Amu

"You know you guys really look cute togheter you can see that your sisters" Said Nienke

"Yeah.. Except for the hair and eyes" Said Amu

"True" Said Nienke giggling

And the three of them walked to the livingroom

And there on the table stood 5 plates of spaghetti

"Mom why are we eating in the livingroom?" Asked Amu

"Because it's nice to do that for once and I know you and Nienke are probably exhausted you from work and Nienke because when she visited you she was just 1 hour in Japan" Said Amu's Mother

"Thanks Mom/Aunt" Said Amu & Nienke in unison

Nienke & Amu sat next to eachother and Ami , Amu's Mom & Dad in front of them

They ate without a word for 10 minutes butAmu's parents & Ami were staring at Amu because they want to know which boyband she works for **(Author Note: I don't know if you guys get it but it's when people stare the whole time at you because you don't want to tell them something they're dying to know) **

"Mom, Dad & Ami do you guys still want to know for which boyband I work?" Said Amu

"Yes Ofcourse" They all Said

"Well I'll tell you after dinner alright?" Said/Asked Amu

"Why not now?" Asked Nienke smirking

Oww she's so dead Thought Amu

"And why don't you ask if Nienke-Chan wants to know?" Asked Amu's Mom

"Because I already know Aunt" Said Nienke

"How?" Asked Amu's Dad

"When I visited Amu at her work" Said Nienke

"So they know about you your Secret?" Asked Amu's Mom

"No mom they don't know yet" Said Amu

"But how did you introduce Nienke?" Asked Amu's Dad

"I didn't introduce Nienke yet" Said Amu

"Why?" Asked Amu's Mom

"Because they didn't meet Nienke yet" Said Amu

"That's true I was being sneaky with Claire, Daniel & Jesse" Said Nienke

"Owww..." Said Amu's Mom & Dad in unison

"But nevermind that Amu tell them for who you work" Said Nienke

You are so dead Said Nienke mentally to Amu

You are going to pay Said Amu back mentally to Nienke **(Author Note: I like the fact that Amu & Nienke can talk mentally and can read eachothers minds that will become very handy in the future)**

"Alright" Said Amu sighing

"I work for the band Cat Fun" Said Amu

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ami, Mom & Dad

All three standing up and throwing their plates at their reaction

Three plates of spaghetti flooted to Amu and she dodged barely

"And they are coming over tomorrow after work so they'll maybe eat with us" Said Amu

"That's great" Said Amu's Mom

"I want their autograph" Said Ami

They all forgot about their dinner and went talking about how great it was that I was manager of a famous band

Oww God why me? Thought Amu

You mean Oww God why us? Said Nienke mentally to Amu

Yeah.. that's what I mean Said Amu mentally

I'm getting a headache Said Nienke mentally

Me too but I know already how I'm going to let you pay Said Amu mentally

How?? Asked Nienke mentally

You'll figure it out very soon Said Amu mentally grinning evilly

What are you going to do to me? Asked Nienke mentally a little bit scared

"Heey Ami???" Asked Amu still grinning evilly

"Yeah... Big Sis???"Asked Ami

"Did you give Nienke your welcome hug?" Asked Amu

"No... She came just 5 minutes before you inside" Said Ami

Oww.. shit so that's means just when the limousine arrived she came inside the house well I am lucky they didn't saw her Thought Amu

Geez that's nice to say Said Nienke mentally to Amu

Stop reading my thoughts Said Amu mentally

Why? Asked Nienke mentally

Because I'm not reading yours because I respect your privacy Said Amu mentally

Alright I'll stop Said Nienke mentally

"Well than give it to her than"

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ami

And Ami rushed over to the unexpected and terrified looking Nienke and put her arms around Nienke's neck and her legs around Nienke's stomach and literally almost hugs her to dead

Save me Screamed Nienke to Amu mentally

You'll be fine you always survive Said Amu smirking mentally to Nienke

Yeah half dead Said Nienke mentally

Your so mean Amu Said Nienke mentally

Well I learned from the best and you made me say for who I work at dinner and I wanted to tell them after dinner so noting could happen instead I almost got 3 plates of spaghetti over me Said Amu mentally

I'm going to watch some tv Said Amu ignoring Nienke's screams for help

See you two later Said Amu

Have fun with being killed!! Said Amu mentally & smirking

I hate you really sometimes Said Nienke mentally

Amu walked to the tv and turned it on and then sat on the couch and went flipping through the channels

*20 minutes later* **(Author Note: I know I'm lazy but she's watching tv and Ami is still hugging Nienke till she's dead and she's about half dead by now)**

There's nothing good on tv only stupid old people soaps that only have trageties that's it Said Amu Getting off the couch and turning the tv off

"Amu-Chan why don't you and Nienke-Chan get Nienke-Chans mattress??" Asked Amu's mom

"Sure mom" Said Amu

"Come on Nienke" Said Any

"Yeah I'm coming" Said Nienke

she finally freed herself from Ami's deathhug

We heard Ami whine: "Why does Nienke always stays in Amu's room she needs to sleep in my room!!"

Yeah as if then I would be death hugged every second and in a hour I'll be dead Thought Nienke

"Sorry Ami-Chan but Nienke-Chan & Amu-Chan are best friends and cousins and they haven't seen eachother in a year so they have lots to talk about and Nienke is going to stay with us for a couple of months that's why tomorrow she haves her own room" Said Amu's mom

Nienke whispers to Amu while they are walking upstairs: "Couldn't you save me earlier?"

"Sorry Girl I didn't want a mad Ami because I'm spending all the time that you are here with only you and not with her" Said Amu

"Ugghh... Whatever" Said Nienke

Just save me the next time alright? Said/ Asked Nienke mentally

Yeah yeah I will Said Amu mentally

"But how long are you going to stay?" Asked Amu

"I'll stay as long as my parents aren't home yet" Said Nienke

"And there are gone for something like 6 months so I'm staying here very long" Said Nienke

"So when will the boys get here?" Asked Nienke **(Author Note: She means the boys from Cat Fun and if that mentally talking weird please tell me and I'll explain it in my next chapter and when they talk mentally I'll ad mentally after the sentence alright?)**

"Tomorrow after 6pm" Said Amu

"Why after 6pm?" Asked Nienke

"Because of the stuff I already told you" Said Amu

"Alright that's true" Said Nienke

"Sorry for forgetting but I'm finally getting oxyden back to my brains" Said Nienke

"Doesn't matter I know how Ami's hugs can be" Said Amu

"MOM!!!" shouted Amu when they were on the second floor

"Where is the extra mattress?" Asked Amu

"In the spairroom that will be Nienke-Chans room tomorrow" Said Amu's mother back

"Ofcourse" Said Amu softly

"Thanks Aunt" Shouted Nienke

They opened a door oppostite of Amu's room **(Author Note: this is how the house is build: Downstairs, First Floor & Second Floor. Downstairs: that's the first floor there is the kitchen, livingroom, toilet and blablabla your average things. Second Floor there's Amu's room with a large balcony and on the opposite of Amu's room is Nienke's room also with a big balcony and between the two doors on the side is the bathroom of the two girls. Thrid Floor: Amu's parents room & Ami's room and a bathroom)**

Wow that's messy Said Nienke mentally

Yeah well tomorrow this is your room Said Amu mentally

Can I paint it? Asked Nienke mentally

Don't know that's a thing you need to ask your Aunt & Uncle Said Amu mentally

Well I'll ask that when you're going to shower alright? Said/Asked Nienke mentally

Sure Said Amu mentally

"Well let's look for that mattress" Said Amu

"Yeah" Said Nienke

*10 minutes later*

"There it is" Said Amu

"Geez finally how can your mother make this room good by tomorrow?" Said/Asked Nienke

"No idea but maybe you'll need to stay another night with me" Said Amu

"That will be great" Said Nienke

"But let's go" Said Amu

"I'll take the mattress with me because it's mine for 6 months" Said Nienke

"Alright" Said Amu

Has that mattress gotten smaller? Thought Nienke

Hopefully Nienke doesn't see it's a smaller but newer mattress Thought Amu **(Author Note: Now there not eavesdropping eachothers mind. They mostly read eachothers mind when they're sad or angry and they don't want to talk to anybody and they talk mentally about stuff and secrets when they know that other people can hear them but when they know that no one is eavesdropping then they talk normally and stuff)**

Amu then opened the door to her room and Nienke walked in first dragging the matress with her

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Amu's POV *

"Let's sleep next to eachother" Said Nienke

"Yeah!" Said Amu

While we're in my room dragging her and mine mattress on the ground so we can lay next to eachother** (Author Note: So that they can talk to eachother without wake someone else like Amu's Mom or Dad while they're laughing)**

Maybe I need to introduce Nienke to the guys because they're going to see her on my birthday and if they are going to ask questions then it'll be akward and they're going to visit tomorrownight after they dropped me home and otherwise Nienke needs to stay at her room the whole time

"Heey Nienke do you want to meet the guys tomorrow?" I Asked

"Sure when?" Said Nienke

"After school at the Café they're having a photoshoot but before that a autographsigningsession but I already told you that" I Said

"Sure but how will I be introduced?" Asked Nienke

"As my best friend I known since I was a baby" I Said

"Why not telling the truth about me being your cousin?" Asked Nienke Shrugging and with her arms behind her head and falling backwards on her mattress

"Because then they will know my secret" I Said

"What such a problem with your secret?" She Asked

"You're a ....." Said Nienke

"Don't say it" I interrupted her

*Bleep Bleep*

"What's that sound?" I Asked

"That's me getting a sms" Said Nienke

"Alright from who?" I Asked

Your sweet heart?" I Asked Teasingly

"No... He Said that he'll call me at 8 pm which is over half an hour " Said Nienke

"Alright but from who then?" I Asked

"From Claire" Said Nienke

"What does it say?" I Asked

"Well it says:

_I painted my hair brown but unfortunately it's washable paint so it'll be out after a few showers look at the picture I send you! xxx Claire_"

They looked at the picture and see a brown haired Claire

"Wow it looks good on her" Said Me & Nienke in unison

"This looks like her natural colourhair" I Said

"Yeah her blond looked painted but that's her natural colourhair" Said Nienke

"Poor her" I Said

"Yeah but we know how it feels I mean you with your pink hair" Said Nienke

"And you with your brown hair and red stripes through it" I Said

Then Said Nienke: "I'll sms her back:"

_Me & Amu say it looks good on this looks like your real colourhair because if you see this and your blond you would think you painted your hair blond you did you send this picture to the rest of our friends? And what did they say? xxx Nienke & Amu _

*Bleep Bleep*

"I have already an sms back" Said Nienke

"Well read it" I Asked

"It says:

_I send this picture to all our girl friends all over the world except for the ones who live here in Japan & everybody I send it to loves it & also say that this looks better than when it was my natural colour &I didn't send it to Jesse & Daniel I want to know if they'll recognize me without me blond hair and if they like it especially Jesse I love you two girls xxx Claire_"

"I knew it Claire has a crush on Jesse" I Said

"Yeah and he on her but neither of them dares to make a move the only thing they do is Jesse having his arm around her shoulder but that's it" Said Nienke

Then Nienke Said: "I'll sms her back alright then we can talk about what we were talking about":

_Well that's nice and can't wait till I see you guys tomorrow for brunch but after that I need to go to the studio & record a new song and after that Amu's going to introduce me to the guys of Cat Fun as her best friend and not as her cousin but about that I'll tell you later _

_We love you too xxx Nienke & Amu_

"But let's get talking from where we were" Said Nienke

"What we're in your house here I can say as much things as I want to" Said Nienke

"I guess your right" I Said

"I know and we need to talk about it" Said Nienke

"What's such a big thing that your a singer, a actress and a model?" Asked Nienke

**(Author Note: Oww.. Yeah forgot to tell you guys that Nienke is also a model) **

"Just like me and just like me your also famous all around the world!" Said Nienke

"Except Japan" Said Amu

"Except Japan" Said Nienke

"Why did you want that again?"Asked Nienke

Why did I do it again?

Owww... Yeah I wanted a normal life a little bit so I can have friends and a boyfriend who like me for me and not because I'm famous

"Because I want a normal life" I told Nienke

She looked at me smirking

"Well a little bit more normal than it is because come on I'm a superstar" I Said

"And what was the other reason?" Asked Nienke

"I want friends and a boyfriend who like me for me not because I'm a superstar that it worked for you with Daniel and the rest of our friends home all over the world you're just lucky and you see who's manager I'm today I'm a famous band in Japan manager and that's actually a thing that's pretty good for a superstar that's is unfamous in Japan" I Said

"That's really is something cool" Said Nienke

"Until they go to America or Europe or any other Country and then they' find out" Said Nienke

"True" I Said my head hanging in defeat

Then I thought of something

"But what's is the thing that you wanted to talk about?" I Asked

"Well it goes about...."

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

**Nienke: Yesss!!! Chapter three is finished and It's a Cliffie!!! And sorry that it took so long but the next Chapter will also be long sorry **

**Amu: That's doesn't matter your making long Chapters **

**Claire: The first Chapter was 7 pages the second Chapter was 25 pages and this Chapter is 27 pages long**

**Nienke: Yeah your right I do make long Chapters, But that's also the problem that I'm not fast updater because of the long Chapters I make and for this Chapter I had a writers block because I didn't know how to put it in **

**Nienke: And my fingers hurt from typing this much & because I'm on the computer without premission now I need to be careful**

**Ikuto: But what's the news that Nienke wants to talk about?**

**Amu: Well it goes about me and my singing, acting & modeling career**

**Claire: I already know what the news is!**

**Jesse: How?**

**Claire: Nienke told me**

**Daniel: What!**

**Jesse: Why?**

**Daniel & Jesse: Why not us??**

**Nienke: Because you guys aren't good at deathtreats**

**Nienke: She said she would kill me if I didn't and she looked very scary she had aura and all around herself**

**Claire: Yeah I had and scared the living hell out of her but next Chapter your going to know what the news is!**

**Claire: *Whispers* The news goes about ......**

**Claire: *Get's hands in front of her mouth***

**Nienke:*Deathaura* Don't tell them or I will never ever tell you anything and you'll never see daylight again got it?**

**Claire: *Nodds with her head* uss irhiw**

**Nienke: What? *Removes her hands from Claires mouth* **

**Claire: I said Alright**

**Nienke: Okay**

**Nienke: But there's one thing I want to say that Ikuto *maybe* is going to visit Amu after her shower and the next chapter starts with telling the news and then.......**

**Nienke: Will you guys tell me if I made any grammatica mistakes?**

**Claire: And will you guys give Nienke tips about her story?**

**Jesse: She will read them and thinks about whetever she will do them or not**

**Nienke: OMG!!!!**

**Everyone: What?**

**Nienke: I'm the nurse in Romeo & Juliet!!!!!**

**Everyone: That's what you where yelling for?**

**Nienke: Yeah why??**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop* nevermind**

**Nienke: Whatever**

**Nienke: But this means I have less time for this because of rehearsels and stuff and I need to know my text sorry people I'll try to upload as soon as possible but with this and my homework and my tests I'm having a very hard time**

**Amu Come on Nienke it'll work out fine**

**Ikuto: Yeah we won't complain as long as you make Amuto moments**

**Amu: Yeah what he says **

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: *thinking about what he and she said* Wait what NO! NO! NO! No amuto moments but me slapping Ikuto moments**

**Claire & Jesse: Whatever you guys **

**Nienke & Daniel: * Whispers things to eachother and giggle***

**Everyone: What are you guys doing?**

**Daniel & Nienke: Nothing**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrop***

**Daniel: R&R people **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nienke: Heey Everyone**

**Everyone: Heey Nienke**

**Ikuto: Why didn't you upload earlier?**

**Nienke: Because I'm practising my part in the Class play & I just got a lot of test & Homework & now I can write because it's vacation so maybe within the week I'll have the other chapter**

**Claire: Why the hell do you always talk about things long?**

**Nienke: Don't know but I think that my readers need to know why they can't read new Chapters**

**Jesse: Heey Nienke?Nienke**

**Nienke: What?**

**Jesse: When do we actually perform the play?**

**Nienke: On the 19th of May it's changed first it was the 19th of March**

**Daniel: Then you really need to practise**

**Nienke: I'm doing my best**

**Dominique: Yeah leave her alone!!!**

**Nienke, Claire, Daniel & Jesse: DOMINIQUE!!!!!!**

***Nienke & Claire hug Dominique very tight***

**Amu & Ikuto: Who are you?**

**Dominique: I'm one of Nienke's friends **

**Amu: That's makes sense**

**Dominique: And I brought more friends with me**

**Out of nowhere suddenly appear: Annet,Anna, James, Jack, Eric, Drew & Sachira**

**Nienke: Whaaaaaa!!! you guys I missed you!!!!**

**Nienke: Why are you here?**

**Annet, Anna, Dominique, Sachira, James, Jack, Eric & Drew: Because we missed you!!!! And we are going to be in this Chapter hopefully**

**Nienke: Yeah I think you guys will**

**Amu & Ikuto: What about us and the others characters?**

**Nienke: You guys will also come!!!**

**Everyone: Alright**

**Nienke: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everybody: What's wrong?**

**Nienke: OMG!!!!!!!!**

**Everybody: What?**

**Nienke: I just saw on Mangafox a summary of chapter 38 of Shugo Chara and OMG!!! you really need to see that and AAAHHHHH!!!!!**

**Claire, Sachira & Dominique: Oowww..... no she's at it again**

**Annet & Anna: Nienke stop it right now you need to write this Chapter**

**Nienke: But but.....**

**Daniel, Eric, Drew, Jesse, James & Jack: You really are way to much of a fangirl**

**Nienke: Well sorry **

**Sachira: You need to practise **

**Nienke: Indeed I need to practise but I also need to write a story**

**Everyone: You need to choose**

**Ninenke: Noooo!!!! I can't but I already know that my vacation which is one week will be over or almost over when I finish this Chapter and then the 19th comes very close and then... and then......**

**Nienke: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone except the Original Shug Chara Characters: Oooowwwwww...... No!!!**

**The Guys :She hasn't hasn't she?**

**The Girls :Yes she has**

**The Original Shugo chara Characters: Wait what does she have?**

**Claire, Dominique: She's having a mental breakdown **

**Amu: Why?**

**Daniel & Jesse: Because school is stressing her out!!**

**Ikuto: Why is school stressing her out?**

**Nienke: *A little bit recoverd from her Mental Breakdown* Because: 1. We got very much homework ecspecially math! 2. I need to practise for my Class play & 3. I still need to maintain my social life which is pretty huge one because I'm very busy and have lots of friends**

**Ikuto: You have a social life?**

**Amu: Ikuto!!!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: Don't be so mean against Nienke**

**Ikuto: But I mean if she doesn't have a social life she would upload sooner**

***Nienke starts Sobbing***

**Amu: Ikuto you made Nienke cry!**

**Ikuto: No I made her Sob**

**Amu: Well I think it's counts for the same**

**Nienke: Me *Sob* too**

**Amu: We win**

**Nienke: *Sobbing* Everyone who's reading this I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner**

**Amu: See how upset you made her?**

**Ikuto: Yeah**

***All Girls glare Deathglares to Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *Scared* Alright Alright I'm sorry Nienke**

***Can't her him cuz she's Sobbing***

**Everyone: They'll probably forgive you because it were and still are very stressfull weeks for you!**

**Nienke: You think?**

**All the Girls: We know!**

***Huge smile and hugs the Girls*Thanks you guys!!!**

**All the Boys: Geez she recovered quickly**

**Nienke: OMG!!!!**

**Everyone: What?**

**Nienke: This is almost 2 pages why didn't anyone worn me?**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrop* Because you were having a mental breakdown**

**Nienke: WHAT!!!!!**

**Nienke: You guys you still could have worn me!!!**

**Everyone: *Sweatdrop***

**Nienk: Who's going to do the disclaimer **

**Dominique, Annet, Anna & Sachira: We are because this chat is already 2 pages**

**Nienke:What!!! It already is 2 pages!! Oww.. NO!**

**Ikuto: *Teasing* now it's a little bit more than 2 pages**

**Nienke: Ugh nevermind just do the disclaimer**

**Dominique, Annet, Anna & Sachira: Nienke doesn't own Shugo Chara and She doesn't own Hannah Montana or the song What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts or Bleach but she does own the label CatsCrosses & the band The Cross Wrongers**

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

_Recap_

"_Just like me and just like me your also famous all around the world!" Said Nienke_

"_Except Japan" Said Amu _

"_Except Japan" Said Nienke_

"_Why did you want that again?"Asked Nienke_

_Why did I do it again?_

_Owww... Yeah I wanted a normal life a little bit so I can have friends and a boyfriend who like me for me and not because I'm famous_

"_Because I want a normal life" I told Nienke_

_She looked at me smirking_

"_Well a little bit more normal than it is because come on I'm a superstar" I Said_

"_And what was the other reason?" Asked Nienke _

"_I want friends and a boyfriend who like me for me not because I'm a superstar that it worked for you with Daniel and the rest of our friends home all over the world you're just lucky and you see who's manager I'm today I'm a famous band in Japan manager and that's actually a thing that's pretty good for a superstar that's is unfamous in Japan" I Said_

"_That's really is something cool" Said Nienke_

"_Until they go to America or Europe or any other Country and then they' find out" Said Nienke_

"_True" I Said my head hanging in defeat_

_Then I thought of something_

"_But what's is the thing that you wanted to talk about?" I Asked_

"_Well it goes about...."_

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Amu's POV *

"The label you know CatsCrosses thinks about letting Hannah Montana to Japan" Said Nienke

"What they can't do that I'm gonna be discovered" I Said panicking **(Author Note: Amu plays Lily in Hannah Montana & Nienke plays Miley in Hannah Montana)**

"Well that's not the only thing they want to do" Said Nienke

"What do they want to do more?" I Asked

"Well they want all the films & series we togheter played in and the ones you played in without me release in Japan to earn money and to begin your career that's world wide now you only miss this one country!" Said Nienke

"But I don't want to yet" I Said

"Well I Said that they atleast should wait one year and they should talk to you so the day after tomorrow at 4pm you need to be home to talk to them through the phone" Said Nienke

"Really??? You did that for me thanks you are an awesome cousin"Said Amu

"Yeah & I know I'm an awesome cousin" Said Nienke

Geez you selfcentric girl Said Amu Mentally

Alright I admit I need to stop doing that but it's fun Said Nienke Mentally back

But when are you going to tell the guys I'm your Cousin? Asked Nienke Mentally

Before my birthday only what they will say once I told them? Asked Amu her Mentally

Well I will lie for your will that I just wanted to stay on a low profile for when the paparazzi came or when somebody in the company we were is telling the paparazzi because I want to keep my family out of the publicity Nienke Said Mentally & eyeing Amu

"You really are an angel if you do that!!" Screamed Amu Outloud

"I know" Said Nienke giggling

"How much money is there on your bankaccount you know the bankaccount were you save your money for later?" Nienke Asked Suddenly**(Author Note Don't know how it's called so I just guess now hopefully you guys understand what I mean & I didn't know what to talk about anymore but I also wanted to let everybody know they are really really rich)**

"You mean the one were the money that I earned by being famous stands on?" Asked Amu

"Yeah that one" Said Nienke

"Well there's 8,998,498 billion dollars on it" Said Amu

"How much on yours?" Asked Amu

"Well about 9,645,798 billion dollars" Said Nienke

"Well it's only normal you have more money because you made more movies, more songs, more concerts, more Meet & Greets, more Talkshow programs and that kind of stuff & more modelling jobs than me" Said Amu

"Yeah but still that all goes to well except Meet & Greets and Autographsessions my bankaccount that saves the money up" Said Nienke

"How much allowens do you get?" Asked Amu

"Every month 100 dollar you?" Said/Asked Nienke

"I get every month 80 dollar but when I'm 16 I also get 100 dollar every month" Said Amu

"When I turn 17 I get every month 120 dollar" Nienke told Amu

"Yeah Yeah Whatever you keep being older" Said Amu

"Yeah but why the hell are our parents doing that I mean they are copying eachother??" Asked/Said Nienke

"Yeah well they are weird!" Said Amu

"That's so true" Said Nienke

"But what has happened since I was gone?" Asked Nienke

"Well were to start ahh...... with Rima & Nagihiko" Said Amu

"What's with them?" Asked Nienke

"They are dating for 4 months now" Said Amu

"Really??? That's great for them" Said Nienke

"And the rest of the group here?" Asked Nienke

"Well except them nobody has told them they like eachother" Said Amu

"And you still like Tadagay?" Asked Nienke

"Yeah I still like Tadase please stop calling him Tadagay" Said Nienke

"Why?" Asked Nienke

"Because it's annoying" Said Amu

"I'm older so you can't tell the law to me" Nienke told Amu

"You are just being mean!!" whined Amu

"So... What?" Said/Asked Nienke

"But except the love fact how has everybody been???" Asked Nienke

"Well Yaya's sugar addiction has gotten worse she now needs atleast one pound of candy everyday or she will be hospitalized" Said Amu

"How do you know otherwise she will be hospitalized?" Asked Nienke Confused

"Because she already was hospitalized last month" Said Amu

"Fun for her! She can eat as much candy as she wants" Said Nienke

"Yeah she ate the whole hospitals candy there wasn't any candy left!" Said Amu

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaaa" Laughed Nienke & Amu

We're laughing togheter it just feels like the old times when we were younger and well weren't worldfamous I sometimes miss that time but I do now have the greatest friends ever and the greatest kind of normal life Thought Amu

I really miss this very much this is so much fun Thought Nienke

"And what happened except that?" Asked Nienke

"Well Kairi was 2 months ago world champion Samurai fighting" Said Amu**(Author Note: Don't know if it's a real sport!)**

"That's so cool so he can protect everybody as long as he has a sword" Said Nienke

Then Nienke smirked and Said "Then he can especially protect Yaya"

"Hahahaha Yeah!!! Well Utau is working in a restaurant as a waitress since the day before Yesterday" Said Amu**(Author Note: The day before the first chapter that's where they confinced Amu to go to the Autographsession. Only She, Rima, Nagihiko & now Nienke know about she's going to tell it the rest of the gang tomorrow)**

"Cool hopefully they customers aren't mean to her" Said Nienke

"Yeah let's hope that" Said Amu

"Uuhhh... Kukai went to the world championship of soccer and they were champions" Said Amu

"I'm going to congratulate him tomorrow or the day after that" Said Nienke

"And he's going to a skateboard championship in 6 weeks" Said Amu

"That's cool than he's my competion I'm also going and you know how I skateboard" Said Nienke

"Oowww...Kukai best guy you are going to be defeated" Said Amu

"Well I hope he ends high because I want to skate against him in the final" Said Nienke

"Well he has gotten pretty good after you left last time so you will have a hard time" Said Amu

"We will just see who's better of the two of us" Said Nienke

"But I want to skate with him before the competision" Said Nienke

"Well Tadase is..." Said Amu

"I'm not interested in Tadagay" Interrupted Nienke

"Alright then I'll skip him you don't need to get so bitchie" Said Amu

"Just go on smartiepants" Said Nienke

"You know Rima & Nagihiko are dating cuz I just told you but that's it nothing really special has happened with them except them dating" Said Amu

"Really? How boring" Said Nienke

"Yeah.. Well they are not exactly celebrities like us are they?" Said/Asked Amu

"No they aren't but they are good friends" Said Nienke

"Yeah... We are two lucky girls with good friends who aren't jealous of us" Said Amu

"We are two lucky girls we have friends who like us for who we are and not because we are famous and they don't tell our secrets to others or the paparazzi they understand us without a trouble and some of them are famous theirselfs so we don't have to be afraid they are jealous" Said Nienke

"We are indeed two lucky girls" Said Amu **(Author Note: I had something better here only my mom accidentely deleted it I'm now not speaking to her for 2 days straight she knows how pissed I am)**

"But how about our other friends??" Asked Amu

"I've got pictures with me to show you if they changed much because in my opinion everyone looks the same but I have been with them the whole time and you haven't" Said Nienke

Nienke searched her bag and then took 2 pictures out

"Here look!" Said Nienke

"When they heard me Daniel, Jesse & Claire where going to Japan again they said make a picture with only girls and a picture with only guys to show Amu & on your birthday it's our picture anniversary" Said Nienke

Yeah the picture anniversary that started when we were about 2 with Me, Michel, Nienke & Claire we always got on a picture on my birthday Thought Amu

"But unfortunatly only 4 girls could & 4 boys because the rest was studying for exams & on vacation & wanted to wait for our 10 years friendship anniversary which is over 4 months" Said Nienke

Amu looked at the picture with 4 girls on it they were posing like Models but with holding eachother like BFF's do

"For the girls from left to right I would like to see if you remember them but I promised them I would tell them who is who because they say they changed a lot since a year ago" Said Nienke

Nienke pointed to a girl with long brown/black straight hair and brown eyes

"Who's that???" Asked Nienke

"Ummm........" Said Amu

"Dominique!!!!!! She grew her hair till mid back it really looks cool" Said Nienke

"Yeah I can see that now her hair is longer it looks awesome on her I didn't recognize her now I do wow somethings really change after a year" Said Amu

"Yeah she really changed a lot I guess" Said Nienke

Nienke then pointed next to Dominique to a girl with short spiked orange hair and lightblue eyes

"Who's this???" Asked Nienke

"That's Sachira I recogize her eyes and haircolour but apparently she went to the hairdresser and woww... that a very good result short hair really suits her" Said Amu

"Finally you have one of the four girls good" Said Nienke

Nienke then pointed to the girl next to Sachira with short wavey purple hair and lavender eyes

"And who's this???" Asked Nienke

"That's Annet I recognize that colour hair everywhere it still looks good on her I'm glad she doesn't colour it to a normal colour because that wouldn't suit her that well" Said Amu

Nienke then pointed next to Annet to a girl with waistlength straight lightblue hair and orange eyes

"And as last who's this???" Asked Nienke

"That's ofcourse then Anna!!!" Said Amu

"Uugghhh..... I really miss those girls" Said Amu

"I know that they miss you too you need to visit them when you have a holiday" Said Nienke

"I can't I'm a bandmanager all my freetime goes to that job from this day on" Said Amu

"Well than they come to us with my privetjet and also with your privetjet that should be more than enough space" Said Nienke

"Yeah.... That can work!!" Said Amu happily

"What's the surname of Sachira again?" Asked Amu

"That Torendas" Said Nienke

"OMG!!!! That's also Urahoro's surname" Said Amu

"I think they are family why didn't Sachira ever tell us that?" Said/Asked Amu

"Who is Urahoro???" Asked Nienke

"Well that's a member of the band I'm managing" Said Amu

"Don't know let's ask her tomorrownight at msn" Said Nienke

"Yeah you are right let's do that" Said Amu

"Now the guys" Said Nienke

Nienke showed a picture with 4 guys hanging on eachother

From left to right

Nienke pointed to a guy with short white hair with lightblue stripes and green eyes

"Who's this???" Asked Nienke

Amu started blushing and Said "I don't know who is who anymore if I look to the guys"

"You really should let your memory get checked Cuz that's Eric" Said Nienke

"And who's this???" Asked Nienke

Nienke pointed to a boy next to Eric that had short spiked yellow hair and haselbrown eyes

"Don't have a clue!" Said Amu

"That's James you idiot!!" Said/Yelled Nienke

"Who's this???" Asked Nienke

Nienke pointd to a boy next to James who had short spiked lightgreen hair and the same haselbrown eyes

"That's Jack he's James younger brother I recognize that because he and James have the same colour eyes" Said Amu

"Finally you got one guy good" Said Nienke

"And as last who is this???" Asked Nienke

Nienke pointed to the last guy who was next to Jack who had curly red hair and dark pink eyes

"Don't know?" Said Amu Scared

"That's Drew!!!" Yelled Nienke

"Good thing I let you see those pictures because if you saw them now you would be like who are you again????" Said Nienke

"I'm not that stupid!!" Said Amu

"Yeah.... You are" Said Nienke

"No I'm not" Said Amu

"Yeah... You are" Said Nienke

"NOOOOO!!!!!! I'M NOT!!!!" Screamed Amu

"Then you are not stupid but you forget quick!!!" Yelled Nienke

"Yeah..... Well that's right" Amu gave in reluctantly

"But how are those guys?" Asked Amu

"Well...... Where to start?" Said/Asked Nienke

"Dominique & James are a couple" Said Nienke

"Annet & Jack still like eachother but haven't told eachother" Said Nienke

"Sachira beat Eric in a fight and he needed to admit who he liked came out to be Anna & now Anna & Eric are a couple" Said Nienke

"How come Eric needed to admit who he likes after he got beated?" Asked Amu

"Well it's a long story but I'll short it in" Said Nienke

Flashback

"_It started when they found out that Daniel & Me were a couple togheter with Dominique & James. Sachira & Eric were quarreling again about the fact Eric didn't wanted to tell who he liked! So He & Sachira made a bet if he beat her with fighting you know Judo & that kind of stuff she wouldn't stalk him anymore till he says it but if he loses he needs to tell in front of everybody who was there and that was Claire, Daniel, Jesse, Dominique, Annet, Anna, Sachira, James, Jack, Drew & Me. And as you know Sachira is really strong I mean I can defeat her with very much trouble sooo..... After the fight which Sachira won without very much trouble he needed to admitwho he liked and he said that he liked Anna & then Sachira said Good thing you like her because tell him Anna" _

"_S-S-Sa-Sa-Sach-Sachi-Sachira!!! Th-that w-was a sec-secret" Said Anna _

"_Wait does that mean what I think it is?" Asked Drew_

"_Yeah.. I like you too Eric" Said Anna Shy_

_And then Eric Asked "Wanna go on a date with me?"_

_And she Said "YES!!!!"_

End Flashback

"And since after that date they've been a couple Said Nienke

"Lucky them" Said Amu

"Yeah.. Lucky" Said Nienke

"It was hanging in the air" Said Nienke

"Well.... Sometimes those things happen" Said Amu

"But there are many couples & who like eachother" Said Amu

"Yeah.... You are the only one who likes someone who likes a dog better than you" Said Nienke

Nienke was thinking about something probably at the memory of what happened when I confessed to Tadase because it was right in front of her and the rest of my friends Thought Amu

I was right she's holding in her laugh Thought Amu

You can laugh out loud Said Amu Mentally

A-*Haha*Al- Alri- Alright Said Nienke Mentally

And Nienke burst out in laughter

After Nienke was done laughing

"But does Sachira likes someone?" Asked Amu

"Sachira likes a guy called Anakaza Yui he's in the same band as her Older Cousin and is his best friend because when she was visting her cousin the spark fell to that Anakaza Yui person and since that day she can only think of him and talk about and she misses him and wanting to tell him her true feelings" Said Nienke

"No way!!!!" Said Amu

"What?" Asked Nienke

"That means I know who Sachira likes" Said Amu

"What!?" Said Nienke

"Who is he?" Asked Nienke

"He is one of the bandmembers" Said Amu

"No way!" Said Nienke

"Yeah...." Said Amu

"Don't let Yui know that you know someone who likes him & we shouldn't tell Urahoro that we know his Cousin just yet" Said Nienke

"I'm for that offer" Said Amu

"But what happens except the couple thing with everybody?" Asked Amu

"Let's see......" Said Nienke

"Michel is in College as you know! He's doing great straight A's and stuff" Said Nienke

"In which College is he again?" Asked Amu Sheepisly

Nienke rolled her eyes and Said "Really let your brain get checked! He's in Oxford!"

"Well Dominique's musical career is going really good she is playing in Dirty Dancing and Mamma Mia and have played in Tarzan, Cats and Les Miserables" Said Nienke

"That's great for her" Said Amu Happily

"Annet her tennis is going great she's probably going to the world championship" Said Nienke

"Anna her brand is going great I mean she's a top fashiondesigner for a reason" Said Nienke

"Sachira is just normal nothing really happened well actually she has gotten better with fighting but that's all I don't think she can defeat me and you" Said Nienke

"James well you know what he does with Daniel, Jesse, Jack and Eric and he still does BMXen on motors" Said Nienke

"Jack eeehh...you know what he does and he still surfs" Said Nienke

"Eric you also know what he does and he's still a Bleach fan" Said Nienke

"Drew nothing much happened to him he's just still the guys their ........."Said Nienke **(Author Note: what's with Daniel, Jesse, James, Jack, Eric and Drew will I reveal in the next chapter probably or the one after that )**

"Wow they are all doing great! Said Amu

"And well Daniel, Claire and Jesse you can ask them yourself" Said Nienke

"But what did you do????" Asked Amu

"Me?? Well I went traveling doing concerts, recording songs, modeling jobs, doing volunteering work and making a few movies" Said Nienke

"Wow that's a lot" Said Amu

"Yeah!" Said Nienke while stretching her arms

"But now I'm going to relax for a few months doing less and spending more time with my family, friends and boyfriend" Said Nienke while falling down on her bed

"Lucky you! I have my job schoolwork and calling those businesspeople who keep bugging me about me being famous around the world" Said Amu

"Why don't you have your shower?" Asked Nienke

"Then I am going to ask Aunt & Uncle if I can paint the room and well decorate it and I'm going to talk to my Boyfriend" Said Nienke

"Oww... Amu you need to get a Boyfriend soon" Said Nienke

"Why?" Asked Nienke

"I want to go on double dates" Said Nienke Evilly

Amu throws pillow to Nienke

Nienke dodges it

"Geez!!!! Just stop pushing me to it!!!" Yelled Amu

"Alright just go take your shower!!!" Said Nienke

Weirdo Thought Amu

I heard that Said Nienke mentally

Stop reading my mind without premission!!!! Yelled Amu Mentally back

Whatever you can't play the boss over me!! Retorted Nienke Mentally

Cuz I always win!!! Said Nienke Mentally

Aaaaggghhhh... Nevermind!!!! Said Amu Defeated Mentally

And Amu stormed out of the room to the bathroom

And Nienke was standing up and was walking to the door and down the stairs

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

*Nienke's POV *

I chuckled while I was walking downstairs

She never wins so why does she try?

"Aunt?????" I Asked

"What is it Nienke-Chan" Said My Aunt

"Can I paint my room???" I Asked

"Sure you can because it's your room for 6 months or longer" Said Aunt

"Ooww.... And your mother called Tomorrow your usual stuff come and you can go buy somethings to decorate & I think I'll let Amu skip school I mean she needs to follow the first hour because that's English but after that she can go home because she has 9 & 10's for almost every subject so it's alright for one time" Said Aunt with an evil glint

"Thanks Aunt that's so cool" I Said

I wonder why she had a evil glint??

"Can I buy with Amu also some new stuff for her room???" I Asked

"Ofcourse you can and maybe you girl can go spot something good!" She Said with again an evil glint

What's with that evil glint?

"Cool" I Said

"Oww.. And Nienke-Chan???" Asked my Aunt

"Yes Aunt???" I Said/Asked

"Because your bathroom is so big your Uncle & I are going to to split it in two for both girls everything on there one you girls both get a toilet & washtable and so and you get a separate bath & separate shower & for both a seperate door if you want to go to the bathroom you need to through the door in your room for both of you" She Said

"That's so cool thanks Aunt & Uncle!!!!!!" I Yelled

I then glanced at the clock

"Oww... My boyfriend is going to call me" I Said

Oww.... You have a boyfriend well than you can help Amu-Chan one because come on she's almost 16 she needs to get a boyfriend" Said Aunt Sadly

Now I know why she had an evil glint she just wanted that me and Amu got boyfriends while I already have one maybe I need to ask him to come over tomorrow

"Mother??? Who gots a boyfriend?" Asked my Uncle who came out of nowhere

"Nienke does" She Said Boldly

"What!!!!! A REAL BOYFRIEND!!!!! That means Amu maybe getting one soon & then my little sparrow will fly away from the nest & have babies & forget about her parents" He Said overdramatically, crying hard and going Emo

*Sweatdrop* "I need to go Sweet Dreams Minna" I Said

"Sweet Dreams Nienke-Chan" Said Aunt while she was comforting Uncle

I walked on the stairs towards Amu's room and when I was in the room I was looking out of the window when I suddenly heard What hurts the most from The Cross Wrongers

**(What hurts the most from Rascal Flatts)**

**can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,  
that don't bother me,  
I can take a few tears now and then,  
and just let them out,  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,  
even though going on with you gone, still upsets me,  
there are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but thats not what gets me,**

what hurts the most,  
was being so close,  
and having so much to say,  
and watching you walk away,  
and never knowing,  
what could have been,  
and not seeing that loving you,  
is what I was trying to do,

Oww... That's my phone

And when I wanted to pick it up.........

**...........................******........................******..................*******.............................**

**Nienke: Another Chappie!!!! This one is 12 pages long**

**Nienke: But it sucked**

**Dominique: No it didn't **

**Nienke: Yess it did because this chapter took me forever to make and it sucked & it's some sort of filler**

**Amu: Dominique Nienke's been depressed since she started writing this chapter because she hadn't had much inspiration**

**Anna: Is that so?**

**Nienke: Yess... That's so Because i already know what I want to happen in 5 or more maybe less chapters and now I just need to fill it in because otherwise it doesn't fit but that's always so with stories of mine I know how to start and I know how I'll end it that's all I know I need to figure out myself how I want that to happen & I hate my voice because I can't talk to loud & I need to do that because otherwise I'm going to lose my part & the day I need to do that is so close by and I'm scared and I'm a failure**

***Goes Emo in a corner and is crying***

**Eric: Oww.. Nooo she's emoing again Nienke Get out of that corner your not that bad because you only can't talk hard but you can act so that's a goodthing**

**Nienke: Yeah.. Right you are just trying to cheer me up**

**Annet & Daniel: No he isn't because it's the truth **

**Jack, James, Drew & Ikuto: Just get out of that Emo status**

**Nienke: Alright but just leave me alone**

**Annet, Dominique, Nienke, Claire, Sachira, Amu & Anna: R&R People**

**Annet, Dominique, Claire, Sachira, Amu & Anna: Because otherwise Nienke isn't going to be happy and will go Emo again**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nienke: Hello Everyone!**

**Everyone: Heey...**

**Ikuto: Why didn't you upload?**

**Nienke: I didn't have any inspiration&I didn't feel like it.**

**Ikuto: Excuses.**

**Amu: Ikuto back off she didn't get that must reviews so I understand that she didn't feel like writing. And people asking her if she's really serious about this story isn't really helping especially 'cuz she just had a rough time.**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah whatever...**

**Amu: Nienke don't mind him he's just a jerk.**

**Nienke: I actually don't listen to him that often when he talks about my story speed uploaden... well let's get on with this story!**

**Ikuto:Wait! What did you say?**

**Nienke: Guys last time the girls did it now it's your turn.**

**James, Jack, Eric & Drew: Alright Nienke doesn't own Shugo Chara or H&M or Starbucks or Playboy or Hello Kitty or Mcflurry or Kitkat or Oreo or Mama Do by Pixie Lott or Chasing Cars by Snowpatrol or BMW or Cabriolets (sadly enough)**

**Ikuto: Heey... Don't ignore me**

**Nienke: *Killer background* Ikuto go in the story right now...**

**Ikuto *Scared* Yes Ma'am...**

**Nienke: *Sweet background* Good boy.**

**...******...******...*******...**

_Recap_

_Oww... That's my phone_

_And when I wanted to pick it up..._

**...******...******...*******...**

*Nienke's POV *

Is that somebody by the window? It can't be. All those paparazzi are getting into my head it's for the best that I'm here now almost nobody knows about me and Amu being cousins atleast in this country. So I can be myself here and not my Cool&Spicy personality that Amu took over from me you can say that I was the rolmodel for her Cool&Spicy personality but what do you want we are like twins and we are just one year apart, have the same hobbies, are both famous so it's fun. But still I wonder if I really saw someone...

**...******...******...*******...**

*Unknowns POV *

Pweh... I don't think she saw me! But who was that?

I really want to know!

But I can't go look again because then they will most likely find me and atleast are going to accuse that I'm a stalker, well maybe I am. Maybe that girl is her little sister, or it is her no it wasn't her color hair, or it is that best friend that she was talking about in the car but didn't she came tomorrow? Hiding in a tree isn't exactly great but I needed a place to hide. Oww... Well I think it's better for me that I'm going home now.

Owww... please don't let this branch break!

Pweh... landed safely now let's get the hell out of here!

**(Author Note: Guess who this is :P)**

**...******...******...*******...**

*Nienke's POV *

I know I'm forgetting something but what again?

"Oww... right my phone!" I Said

I picked up my phone that still was ringing.

I looked who it was and it was Daniel

"Heey Sweetie" I Said

"_Heey Cutie" _He Said

"_What took you so long to answer the phone?"_

"Sorry I forgot that my ringtone was the soundtrack of your band"

Yes Daniels in the band The Cross Wrongers togheter with Jesse, Jack, Eric & James. Drew is their manager. We sometimes go togheter on tour so I don't have to miss him. But we all decided to put the tours on hold so we could relax.

"_So how is it at Amu's?"_

"It's fine except that Ami gave me a death hug..."

"_Oww.. Harsh Well I'm glad you survived... because otherwise I would miss you too much!"_

"Yeah... Oww by the way will you call Jesse & Claire to tell them that our lunch is going to be at 12 O'Clock."

"_Alright I will do that... But where do we meet?"_

"Umm... By the H&M you know the one across Starbucks"

"_Yeah I know that one didn't we have our first kiss there?"_

"We were 12 when we kissed there and it was for Truth or Dare!"

"_Yeah yeah... whatever you still liked it."_

"Hmpffff... Don't you mean you liked it!"

*15 minutes later*

"I Think it's better for me to hang up Amu will probably come out of the shower any second"

"_Aww... Really?Don't hang up ignore her."_ He said like a 5 year old child

I swear he's pouting on the other line.

"Sorry can't do I haven't seen her in a year."

"_Alright for this one time."_

"Thanks Honey. See you tomorrow"

"_See you tomorrow Sweetie."_

And after that I hung up.

What to do what to do?

"Geez... Amu sure showers long" I Said

I love to watch the sky especially when it's night with all those stars and the moon. Should I go on the balcony? No I don't feel like it&it's way to cold. I'll just stare out the window to the stars.

Hmm... I really love Daniel but I don't have the guts yet to tell him that I love him. Maybe I'll say it soon. Maybe it will snow tonight... No I don't think so.

"Nienke the shower is free..."

**...******...******...*******...**

*Normal POV *

Nienke turned around to see Amu in her pajama's.

"I'm not going to shower now I will do it tomorrow morning" Said Nienke

"Why are you staring out of the window?" Asked Amu

"No reason actually" Said Nienke

"Weirdo" Said Amu Mentally

"You're one to talk with your pink hair" Said Nienke Mentally back

"Stop listening for once!" Yelled Amu Mentally

"But Sweetie I haven't listened for a while just when you insulted me I picked it up again."

"Yeah Yeah... Ofcourse..." Said Amu Mentally and sat next to Nienke

"You should believe me I'm your cousin" Said Nienke

"So... What are we going to do next?" Said Amu

"How about me searching through your wardrobe to search for clothes you can were tomorrow!" Said Nienke

"No Nienke don't!" Yelled Amu

Nienke suddenly stood up and raced to Amu's closet. Amu raced after her but couldn't get to her in time.

"Amu I really love your schooluniform! It's just so adore I'm so jealous!" **(Author Note: Look at the picture in my profile don't feel like describing it... but it's the left one with the jacket&stockings of the right one.)**

"You only say that because it has crosses on it!" Said Amu

"And it has fishnet stockings do you have a clue on how cool those are? You are forgetting that I love crosses more than you!" Said Nienke

"Yeah yeah... I don't want to go to school..." Said Amu

"Why not?" Asked Nienke

"Because everyone is going to ask about my new job..." Said Amu

"And?" Asked Nienke

"Then I get fangirls&boys over me about the fact I'm the manager of Cat Fun!" Said Amu

"If you ask our friends I know they'll keep their mouths shut." Said Nienke

"Yeah.. I guess so..." Said Amu a little depressed

"So which clothes do I need to bring to Selina tomorrow?" Asked Nienke

"These." Said Amu

"Oww... Amu those look..." Said Nienke

"Shhh... don't say a word I want to know what the guys tomorrow think." Said Amu

"Alright because there's a hot boy there?" Said Nienke

"Shut up! There are hot boys but they aren't exactly nice alright just one is not nice!" Said Amu

"Then leaving that aside how about a pillow fight & then go to bed?" Said Nienke

"Yeah" Said Amu and Amu hit Nienke with her giant Hello Kitty pillow.

"Oww.. You are dead now Amu!" Yelled Nienke &hit Amu hard with her giant Playboy Pillow

*10 minutes later.*

"Hahahahahahaha!" They both laughed

"That was a lot of fun!" Said Amu

"Yeah." Said Nienke

"Girls go to bed. It's late and Amu has school tomorrow." Said Amu's Mother/Nienke's Aunt

"Sure!" They both Said

And Amu walked to the door to do the light off and got back onto her mattress.

"Sleep tight Amu." Said Nienke

"Sleep tight Nienke" Said Amu

And after that they both drifted to sleep.

**...******...******...*******...**

*Normal POV *

*!*

"AAAAHHH! What's that?" Yelled Nienke waking up instantly

"Hhhhhhmmmm... Relax Nienke that's my alarmclock" Said Amu waking up slowly

"Owww... That explains a lot." Said Nienke

"What time is it?" Asked Nienke

"It's 6.30 A.M." Said Amu

"That early I'm going to meet the rest at 12 O'Clock. I'm going back to bed!" Said Nienke

"No you are not you need to bring Ami to school. And her school starts just like mine at 8 O' Clock so come on get out bed." Said Amu

"She's 10 she can go herself." Said Nienke

"No she wants you to bring her but if I was you I would go to the shower now so that you can just relax after you brought Ami away." Said Amu

"Alright I'll get dressed geez! She needs to grow up and it's just for this one time." Said Nienke

They both got up.

"So where are your clothes you are going to wear after school?" Asked Nienke

"Here and I'm going to use these shoes." Said Amu**(Author Note: Pic in profile) **

"OMG! That are the shoes I gave you I'm also going to wear them today!" Said Nienke

After that Nienke took her clothes out of her bag and went to the shower.

Amu gets dresses in her schooluniform. **(Author Note: Look at the pictures in my profile don't feel like describing but they also have purses and shoes and schoolbag they also stand there)**

Well let's get some make up on and pack my school bag.

"Oww... What a cute bag you have there Amu!" Said Nienke coming out of the shower dressed

"Thanks! Nienke I love your outfit who designed it?" Said/Asked Amu (**Author Note: Pic in Profile.)**

"Well Annet ofcourse." Said Nienke

"Onee-Chan! Nienke!" Yelled Ami

"Yeah?" They both Said

"Can I come in?" Asked Ami

"Sure Ami!" Said Amu

"Nienke what do you think of my schooluniform?" Asked Ami **(Autor Note: Pic in profile)**

"I love it it really suits you you look so cute in it! Same goes for you Amu you really look cute in your schooluniform." Said Nienke

"Thank you Nienke" Said Ami&Amu

"Girls breakfast!" Said Amu&Ami's Mother

"Coming!" They all yelled back

And the three girls raced of the stairs.

"What are we having for breakfast Mommy?" Asked Ami cutely

"We are having Pancakes." Said Their Mother

"Yeah!" Yelled Ami

And they all seated there self around the table.

"Nienke-Chan did you tell Amu-Chan about yesterday?" Asked Nienke's Aunt

"What again?" Asked Nienke embarrassed

"About skipping school." Said Amu's Mother

"Ummm.. No I didn't but I forgot that I have an appointment at 12 O'Clock. Said Nienke

"What about skipping school?" Asked Amu

"Well your mother thought it was okay for you to skip school except for the first hour because you have english." Said Nienke

"Why would I skip school?" Asked Amu

"So you could go buy things with me for my room." Said Nienke

"Sure that's okay but I need to be back at 12 O'Clock in my school because I have English from 8 till 9 O'Clock and from 12 till 2 O'Clock. And after that I'm going to the Cafe and then I'm going to the autographsession and to the photoshoot. And Nienke is going to come with me!" Said Amu

"Owww... That's so cool!" Said Ami

"But Amu isn't your school very strict about leaving school early?" Asked Nienke

"Yeah it is but if you are a secret superstar just like me than we can go where we want to and I can skip school." Said Amu laughing

"Amu-Chan I'll call your princepal today to tell him you are going to skip every class except for English..." Said Amu's Mother

"Alright Mom thank you! We need to get to school it's a quarter till 8." Said Amu

"I put the clothes for you to wear in this sportsbag and I'm going to put it in my car so that I won't forget it." Said Nienke

"But I'm going to walk to the Café so you don't have to pick me up at school." Said Amu

"Alright so Ami I'm going to bring you to your school how far is it?" Said Nienke

"It's a 10 minute walk" Said Ami

"And Amu how far is yours?" Said Nienke

"Also a 10 minute walk from here but it's a 20 minute walk from Ami's school because that on the other side I go right and she goes left." Said Amu

"Alright so I'll bring Ami to school in my cabriolet and then I'm going to your school Amu and I pick you up in my cabriolet." Said Nienke

*5 minutes later*

"Bye Ami!" Said Nienke while waving

"Have fun at school!"

"Bye Nienke see you tonight!" Said Ami while waving

Now off to Amu's school.

*10 minutes later*

So this is Amu's school?

Nice old building...

Well let's see I still have an hour.

Well let's have a beauty sleep of an hour. Because today I was up way to early... I still have a Jet lag you know?

**...******...******...*******...**

*Amu's POV *

Thank god Nienke brought Ami away...

Now I can think of how I can tell the others about me being the manager of Cat Fun!

I'm so dead because if only one of them hears this the others will also hear it.

I walk in the classroom

Thank god they aren't here yet.

I went to my seat at the window in the back of class.

Then the rest of the class came in and ofcourse my friends.

Rima sits in front of me, Tadase in front of her, Nagihiko behind me Nobody sits next to Naghiko, Utau next to me and in front of her sits Kukai. Yaya and Kairi aren't in any classes with me because they're younger students.

And ofcourse everyone is talking about Cat Fun.

Jeezz how predictable come on...

Then the teacher comes in and begins the English lesson.

Boring I already know all that stuff.

"And Amu? For which band do you work now?" Asked Rima turning around

And everyone else also turned or leaned in closer to hear it.

"Umm... promise me you guess won't! scream! And keep this a secret for everybody else except Yaya and Kairi!"

"We promise" They Said in unison.

"I am working as the bandmanager for the band Cat Fun." I Said

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the girls.

Here we go... Now everybody is looking at us.

"Mashiro-San and Hoshina-San what is the meaning of your screams!" Said the Teacher

And everybody turned around and looked at them.

Sure here we go now everybody is going to know well I wonder how they are going to hide this.

"Well there is a spider in the back of the class and I'm allergic for them Sensei" Said Utau.

"And I hate them Sensei" Said Rima.

All the other girls began to scream...

"If that's all then please can you girls quiet down and go on with class I mean spiders are more scared of us than we for them..." Said the Teacher

"Hai Sensei." The two girls Said

"Now where was I? Right the Present Continuous." Said the Teacher

"You guys! I told you." I Said

"Sorry Amu" They Said

"Owww.. Well listen up I need to go to the princepal in a few minutes because my mother promised to call him." Said Amu

"Why do you need to go to the princepal?" Asked Kukai

"Is it because of your secret?" Asked Nagihiko

"No not completely... Nienke is back in town." I Said

"Cool!" They all Said

"I'm going to skate against her and this time I'll win! So is she also going to the skate competition?" Asked Kukai

"Yeahh... She is but I mean she's going to life with me for at least half a year and we are going to shop for her room." Said Amu

"Not for clothes!" Asked Rima&Utau

"No because the rest of her clothes should come tomorrow..." I Said

"But why isn't she living with her parents?" Asked Tadase

"Because they're on their second Honeymoon and otherwise she'll be living alone in that big house because Michel is in college in Europe." I Said

"Cool! Europe I'm so jealous" Said Tadase

*announcement* "_Will Hinamori Amu-San please go to the princepals office. Hinamori Amu-San please go to the princepals office that's all"._

"Hinamori-San you heard it well class is nearly over now anyway." Said the Teacher

"Hai Sensei" I Said

And I stood up packed my bag and walked out of the class in a way that all the others said "Cool and Spicy."

Oww Brother... Can't they ever stop with that?

I walked down the hall and went to the princepals office and knocked on the door.

"Come in..."

**...******...******...*******...**

*Ikuto's POV *

"Ikutooooooooooo!"

"Waaaaakeeeeeeee uuuuuup!"

"Shut up!" I Yelled

Stupid Alarm I wanna sleep some more. Wait a sec my Alarm is the radio ugghhhh those idiots are here! And it's how late? Doesn't matter still too early...

"Waaaahhhh... Urahoro Ikuto yelled Shut up to us" wailed Sado&Seichiro

"Well what do you guys expect? You guys woke him up!"

"That's just" Said Seichiro

"being mean" Said Sado

"Yui!" Said Seichiro&Sado

Don't tell me all the idiots are here!

"Hey Ikuto you never told us that there were so much cuties in the supermarket in your neighbourhood!" Said Mich

"Let me guess you got some dates..." Said Urahoro

"Yeah.. Ofcourse but I needed to say to Ikuto that most girls miss him and that they want a date with him again..." Said Mich

Suddenly Mich got a pillow threw at him.

"Can you guys get out! I want my peace it's freaking 9 am in the morning!" I Yelled

"So?" They Asked

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." I Growled

"Get out I'm gonna shower and get dressed." I Said

"Tsssssss... You should be nicer to us we are your friends!" Said Mich

"No you guys aren't my friends now you are pests."

"Alright Alright we'll get going... But you need to hurry up we want breakfast!" Said Sado&Seichiro

"So... Not my buisness..." I Said

"Yeah it is we are eating breakfast here!" Said Mich

"Yeah and we wanna talk to you about something..." Said Yui

"More like" Said Sado

"Ask you" Said Seichiro

"Something..." Said Sado&Seichiro

"Whatever..." I Said and Shrugged

After they left I got up grabbed some clothes and went to the shower...

I'm going to be in the shower so long now... It's their own fault for waking me up ugh... It's just 1 . Now that I think about it how did they get in my house? I'm sure I changed the locks not too long ago... Ugh... I'm gonna ask them after I have my extra long long shower... Oww... I pity them because I don't have anything to eat in my refrigerator... So they need to wait for atleast a hour... Owww well it's just payback my revenge for waking me up will be even worse they should know by now that they can't wake me up without being nearly killed.

**...******...******...*******...**

*Amu's POV *

I walked in the office and said "You called me sir?" I Asked

"Awww... Yes Amu-Chan it's good to see you again." He Said Smiling

"Hello Princepal Aruto-Kun." I Said Smiling

It's actually so that nobody knows wat Princepal Aruto-kun's last name is he hasn't told anybody his last name except maybe once when he was introduced as new Princepal but we all forgot about it because we could call him Princepal Aruto-kun or just Princepal Aruto. But now that I look at him he has something familair about him but I just can't come up with what.

"Amu-Chan your mother called and informed me Nienke-Chan is going to live with you for atleast six months." Said Aruto

"That is correct Sir." I Said

"And your mother told me that you and Nienke-Chan are going shopping today and that you'll only be here today for the English classes..." Said Aruto

"Yes Sir. And I'm going to get called today to make a new schedule for everything because I have a new job." I Said

"Really? So I won't see you anymore in Cat Smile?" He Asked

"No sorry Sir." I Said

"What do you do now?" He Asked

"I work for a band." I Said

"What band?" He Asked

"A boyband." I Said

"Can you tell me which?" He Asked

"Not now sir I'll tell you later." I Said

"Oww... Not fair" He Said Pouting.

"Sorry Sir. But is it alright if I'm gone for every class today except English?" I Asked

"Yes it's alright, but Amu-Chan?" He Said/Asked

"Yes?" I Asked

"Don't overwork yourself I mean you are always in the top 3 with highest marks, you are a superstar, model and a lot more of those things and you are now a bandmanager... Don't overwork yourself please." He Said

"I won't sir. I promise, but because I'm famous I know exactly what these boys need to get to the top of being famous and stay famous." I Said

"But you should get going it's a little to 9 and I don't know if she's here already so you just need to get outside." He Said

"Yes Sir. Bye Sir see you maybe later today or tomorrow..." I Said Smiling and Waving as I walked out of his office.

I'm free! I'm free! But I can't get changed now so I'll just go shopping in my schooluniform... Ah! There's Nienke's purple/violet cabriolet... But that's weird she never puts her top on even if it rains because then she goes with one of her other cars... Maybe she's sleeping that would explain a lot well let's scare her then...

**...******...******...*******...**

*Normal POV *

Amu walked over to Nienke's car and saw that Nienke was sleeping.

"BOE!" Yelled Amu.

Nienke screamed and woke up and looked around her to see Amu's laughing face.

"Amu that was mean!" Said Nienke

"Sorry…. Now let's go shopping.." Said Amu

"Alright but Amu's it's a little to 9." Said NIenke

"So I got permission to leave school. Alright then let's go!" Said/Yelled Amu

"Let's go to The Ikea!&other places that are like that." Said Nienke

"Hahahaaaaa..." They both laughed

"So I have this great CD!" Said Nienke

"Which CD?" Asked Amu

"You'll hear it yourself!" Said Nienke

**(Mama Do by Pixie Lott)**

**(Uh Oh Uh Oh)**

"No way my CD!" Yelled Amu

"Yeah your CD so let's listen to it..." Said Nienke

**Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more, baby I'm helpless**

There's something 'bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me

What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

Why should I feel ashamed?  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's nearly perfect

What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way?  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)

What would my mama do  
(Oh Oh)

What would my daddy say

All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
She can't control

What would my mama do  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If she knew 'bout me and you  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
What would my daddy say  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh  
Uh Oh Uh Oh 

"Oww... we are already by the Ikea!" Said Amu

"Well let's buy stuff!" Said Nienke

After the shopping (They bought paint, ordered couches, Chairs&all the other stuff you need you can use your imagination)

"OMG! Cat Fun!" They heard a few girls scream

"Owww no, we need to hide they can't see me they still think that my school is really strict on me because I said that to them." Said Amu

"Why lie? Oww.. whatever you need to go back to school anyway but first let's get a Mcflurry." Said Nienke

"Yeah let's do that but the couch and pillows you ordered are really cute." Said Amu

"Yours are also very cute." Said Nienke

"But what exactly are you going to do with your room?" Asked Amu

"Well two walls are going to be dark red, and the other two walls are going to be lilac and they are all going to have black crosses painted over the red walls&the lilac walls are going to have white hearts." Said Nienke

"Sounds cool." Said Amu

"Yeah but your room is also cool. Two dark purple walls and two white walls.&the white walls have midnight blue cats painted on it and crème flowers are over the dark purple walls. With midnight blue curtains and creme stitches." Said Nienke

"Oww... right... what color or colors are your curtains?" Asked Amu

"Mine are going to be lilac curtains with black stitches." Said Nienke

"You know our rooms look way to much the same. Yeah but you decorated this room exactly the same as your room in your house in the United Kingdom right?" Said/Asked Amu

"Yeah It's decorated like that for 2 years or so." Said Nienke

"Same for my room." Said Amu

"Hahahahaha." They both laughed

"Well let's get in the car. What kind of Mcflurry do you want?" Asked Nienke

"Umm... Oreo flavour you?" Said/Asked Amu

"Umm... Kitkat flavour." Said Nienke

*15 minutes later*

"Here you go ladies." Said the Clerk.

"Thank you..." Said Nienke&Amu

"Alright now you need to go back to school." Said Nienke

**...******...******...*******...**

*Ikuto's POV *

"So what do you guys wanna talk about?" I Asked while leaning on the doorpost.

"You are finally done! You went to the shower for 1 and a half hour." Said Mich

"We were starving to death!" Said Sado&Seichiro

"Yeah... Why don't you have any meals in your refrigerator?" Said/Asked Yui

"Well then we'll go out eating..." I Said

"Where?" Asked Urahoro

"I don't know..." I Said

"Wherever we are going let's first go to Starbucks I'm begging for a double latte..." Said Mich

"Yeah let's do that." Said Urahoro

"Whatever we need to go with 2 cars..." I Said

"Why?" Asked Sado

"Because you guys don't all fit in my BMW!" I Said

"Alright than Ikuto you and Mich go in your BMW and we'll go in my car." Said Yui

"Whatever let's just hurry up I'm starving!" Said Seichiro

"We all are..." Said Mich

"Let's go..." I Said

*15 minutes later*

"Alright we are here right in front of the Starbucks..." I Said

"Alright so me and Seichiro will." Said Sado

"Get the drinks for everyone." Said Seichiro

"You guys" Said Seichiro

"just stay" Said Sado

"here." Said Sado&Seichiro

"You guys always say that but you never do it. I always end up paying for it, but what did you guys wanna talk about?" I Said/Asked

"We'll ask that later…." Said Yui

"Hey isn't that Manager-San? But with who is she walking?" Asked Urahoro

"Hmmm… I don't think that's Amu, because what would she do outside school and with Lovato Nienke!" Said Mich

"That's just impossible!" Said Urahoro

"Don't say that too soon with this manager you can't be sure…." I Said

"But she has that strict school remember?" Said Yui

"Yeahh… but every school has exceptions." I Said

"But what would our Pinkie-Chan do." Said Seichiro

"With a celebrity who isn't one of us?" Said Sado

"I mean she's not a celebrity or popular she just got to be our manager yesterday." Said Mich

"I don't know let's just go get our drinks and get the hell out of here before someone sees us." I Said

After they got their drinks they went to Café Cat Smile

"Awwwww! That's the bandmembers from Cat Fun!"

"Shit! Let's flee back to my house!" Yelled Ikuto

"Yeah that's" Said Seichiro

"The Best" Said Sado

"Option!" Said Seichiro&Sado

And they ran back to the cars and drove off.

Then suddenly my mobile started ringing.

**(Chasing Cars by SnowPatrol)**

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything **

**Or anyone**

"Dude you have our song as your ringtone?" Asked Mich

"Yeah got any problems?" I Asked

"No nevermind." Said Mich

"Yo tell..." I Said

"_We still don't have anything to eat!" Said Urahoro_

"So? Then we'll just order something." I Said

"_Yeah let's" Said Sado_

"_Do that " Said Seichiro_

"_We're starving..." Said Sado&Seichiro_

"Could you guys quit it with that talk it's irritating..." I Said

"_But we always." Said Seichiro_

"_Speak like this." Said Sado_

"_We did it." Said Seichiro_

"_Ever since." Said Sado_

"_We were children." Said Seichiro&Sado_

"Ugh never mind." I Said

"Let's just go back to Ikuto's house and order something to eat." Said Mich

I wonder if that really was Amu walking, I don't know any other person with bright pink hair so it's has to be her. But that can't be can it?

*20 min later*

"Alright so we ordered dinner now can you guys tell me what you wanted to talk about?" I Asked

"Umm... Yeah where did you go yesterday evening after we dropped Amu?" Asked Mich

"Yeah you weren't" Said Sado

"peeping right like a" Said Seichiro

"little Kitty-Cat right?" Said Sado&Seichiro

"No why would I do that? And don't call me that!" I Said

"Well you did disappear..." Said Yui

"I didn't disappear my house is close to that park we drove by so instead of letting Yosa drive 30 minutes to get to my house." I Said

"Let's just believe him and just eat and do stuff like we always do." Said Urahoro

"VIDEOGAMES!" Said Mich,Sado&Seichiro

"How many times do I need to tell you no videogames those are dumb! We are 18 we are adults or at least adult like." I Said

"Whatever Kitty-Cat" Said Seichiro,Sado&Mich

"Don't call me that! Listen I know you guys don't believe me but I just went for a nice walk through the park and to my house as you guys I didn't peep by Amu..." I Said

"Alright we believe you." Said Urahoro not believing me at all dripping out of his voice

*ding dong*

"THE FOOD!" Yelled Mich

"I'll get it." I Said

They don't believe me but I wouldn't blame them I did peep by Amu because I wanted to know what she was hiding, but that was an epic fail.

Then I open the door.

What a lucky break I'm having here. A hot babe with a lot of cleavage stood there obviously trying to seduce me.

"Here's your food sir." She Said leaning forward showing me her cleavage.

I smirk

"And here's the money and a tip" and I give her a passionate kiss

She looks totally shocked but is recovered with a blush on her cheeks and gives me her phone number and says "Call me. I'll give you a lot of fun." And she walks away.

"You just needed to kiss her..." Said Someone

"Yeah so what Yui?" I Said/Asked

"But what about Manager-San?" Asked Yui

"What about her? I'll only break her heart and she'll fall in love with me in the meantime I can just have fun with other girls right?" I Asked/Said

"Dude your sick." Said Yui

"Whatever let's eat." I Said and walk away towards the rest of the guys.

**...******...******...*******...**

*Amu's POV *

"Bye Nienke don't forget to go to Selina with my clothes see you later today!" I Said Waving walking towards school

"Bye Amu be safe and hurry up I want to meet those guys as soon as possible and I want to go to that photoshoot&autographsession." Said Nienke Waving back

"But you go to tons yourself." I Said

"Yeah but it's fun to not be the center of attention for once." Said Nienke

"Yeah yeah whatever." I Said

*Skip School* **(Author Note: Nothing important happened so I'll just skip this.)**

"Bye Amu-chan see you later." Said all my friends

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." I Said while waving and running towards the Cafe.

The Cafe isn't that far away any more let's just walk normally from here.

Than I saw a familiar face standing in front of the Cafe and a big ass limousine.

"Hey Yosa-Kun" I Said

"Ahh.. Hello Amu-Chan" He Said

"So I guess the guys are already inside?" I Asked

"Yes and three persons just left the store." He Said

"Alright now let's hope she is there." I Said

"She miss?" He Asked

"Yes. My best friend she's supposed to meet me inside the Café and I was going to introduce her to the guys." I Said

"Than I hope she hasn't met Mich-Kun or Ikuto-Kun yet." He Said

"No I'm not worried she has a boyfriend who she loves very much and would never ever cheat on no matter how handsome the guys are." I Said

"You calling these boys handsome?" He Asked with one of his eyebrows going up

"Yeah because they are handsome aren't they? You can't deny the facts." I Said

"Yes that is true" He Said

And I went to the door of the Café.

**...******...******...*******...**

*Nienke's POV *

"Heey guys." I Said

"Heey Nienke" They Said

"Did you know that Claire painted her hair brown?" Asked Daniel

"Yeah... She told me yesterday." I Said

"Alright it suits her but I actually like her blond hair better." Said Jesse

"So what exactly happened you said you would tell me." Said Claire

"Yeah well let's get started with the story Amu and I where talking about you know girl stuff and then she asked if I wanted to meet the guys of the band and I said yes but there's a condition that I don't tell them that I am her cousin just one of her best friends. And I didn't understand why first but she's afraid her secret will be discovered she really is scared of it. I don't understand why but I am sidetracking of the story. Well to continue I said that she needs to tell them one day she agreed but I asked what she would do about us being cousins because it's nearly her birthday and almost everybody knows about us being cousins. And then I said that I would say that it was my idea because I don't know if there is any paparazzi or somebody in the company who would rat out while I don't want that my family get's too much attention because they need a normal life. And that's the story." I Said

"This is the short story I assume?" Said Jesse

"Yes..." I Said

"Still it's a pain in the ass for you honey" Said Daniel

"I know but it's Amu we are talking about I have protected her ever since we were little. She's like my sister. I can't suddenly back out and it's not that much trouble." I Said

"We know but so am I right?" Said/Asked Claire

"Yes you are my wacko sister." I Said

"OMG! Aren't you Lovato Nienke?" Asked a strange girl

"Umm.. Yes." I Said

"Can I get your autograph?" She Asked

"Sure" I Said

"Wowww.. To meet you I'm a big fan." She Said

"Thank you I'm glad to meet fans." I Said

"Bye.." She Said walking to her friends

"Bye" I said Smiling and waving.

"OMG aren't you Claire the model!" Said another strange girl

"Yes." Claire Said

"OMG!" She Yelled

"And you are Lovato Nienke right?" She Asked

"Yes" I Said

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She Yelled

"Then that means you are her boyfriend Daniel and you are in a band and then you are Jesse in the same band as Daniel" She Said

"Yes" Said Daniel

"Yes I am." Said Jesse

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She Yelled again  
Suddenly out of nowhere there came a lot of fan girls and boys.

"Well let's run!" Claire Said

"Yeah so where are we going to?" Asked Jesse

"The Cafe where Amu used to work!" I Said

And we started running away leaving money behind to pay for the stuff we had ordered and eaten.

*25 minutes later*

"I *pant* think *pant* we *pant* lost them *pant.*" Said Daniel panting

"Yeah *pant* I *pant* think *pant* so *pant* too *pant*" Said Claire

"And *pant* we *pant* are already *pant* by the *pant* Cafe *pant.*" I Said panting

"So *pant* shall we *pant* enter? *pant*" Said Jesse

"No *pant* let's *pant* wait till we *pant* have our breath *pant* back." I Said

"Yeah *pant.*" They all Said

*5 minutes later.*

*ding dong*

"Selina! I'm back!" I Screamed

"Nienke-Chan how nice to see you!" She Yelled

"Hey How are you doing Selina?" I Asked

"I'm doing fine!" She Said

"Daniel, Claire and Jesse how are you all doing?" She Asked

"We are doing fine." They Said

"But what time is it by the way?" Asked Claire

"It's half past 1 so I expect the other guys to be here soon." Said Selina

"You mean Amu's band?" I Asked

"Yes." Said Selina

"Are the guys hot?" Asked Claire

"Totally." Said Selina

"Hey! What about Daniel&me?" Said Jesse

"You two are hot too so relax." I Said

"Well we'll go those boys are going to come soon." Said Daniel

"Alright bye guys" I Said

"Bye Sweetie I'll try to call you tonight." I Said

Daniel and I gave each other a goodbye kiss and just when they wanted to leave Claire bumped into someone and fell to the ground on her butt.

"Auww..." She Said

"Claire you okay?" I Asked

"Yeah I'm alright." She Said

"I'm really sorry milady are you alright? I don't understand how I couldn't see such a beautiful creature as you." Said a guy with short blond hair and grey eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright She Said mesmerized."

"Let me help you up milady." He Said

"Mich leave her alone I won't let you play with this girls heart" Said Selina

"But I was just being polite to this beautiful milady." The guy apparently Mich Said

"Mich back off unless you want to be killed by that dude who seems to be her boyfriend especially since he's been glaring to you since the beginning." Said a guy.

Claire&I looked at the guy who spoke and he was gorgeous with midnight blue hair and azure blue eyes we both let our mouth drop. But then we both get through what he just said and looked over our shoulders but we didn't see anybody look mad. We just saw Selina, Jesse and Daniel.

Hmm... Could it be that Jesse looked mad because Daniel couldn't because nothing happened to me. Hmmm... this could be the start of their relationship at least if the want to.

"Well we are going now bye Sweetie." Said Daniel

"Bye" I Said

"Waaahh... You are Lovato Nienke!" Said One of the guys with Green hair

"Yeah that's me but who the hell are you guys?" I Said/Asked

"Well we are..." Said the one with Silver hair

"Nienke!" Someone Yelled

**...******...******...*******...**

*Ikuto's POV *

"Shall we go already guys it's 20 past 1 and I don't wanna be late. Said Mich

"Yeah we wanna" Said Seichiro

"See Pinkie-Chan in" Said Sado

"Her schooluniform." Said Seichiro&Sado

"Alright we are going now." I Said

"Heey Yosa! We didn't expect you to be here already we thought we are going to the Café in our cars." Said Mich

"No the boss asked me to pick you guys up." He Said

"Alright I guess we have no right in this." I Said bitterly

*10 minutes later*

"Alright so we are here let's enter." I Said

"Not so fast Ikuto me first the boss of this Café already knows me remember?" Said Mich

"Alright then you go first" I Said

Mich walked in and bumped into someone

Auww...

Oww.. a girl well let's see how he's going to use his charms poor girl doesn't stand a chance.

**...******...******...*******...**

*Normal POV *

"Amu!" Yelled Nienke

And Amu walked past us and hugged Nienke.

"I haven't seen you since this morning. When you came to my house early as a surprise visit" Amu Said Lying.

"Yeah we haven't seen each other for way too long!" Said Nienke

"Hello Strawberry" Said Ikuto

Damn she looks hot in her schooluniform thought Ikuto

"Hello Tsukiyomi-San" Said Amu

"Heey Manager-San" Said all the other guys

"Heey Guys." Said Amu

"By the way _Amu" _Ikuto purred

"You look very hot in your schooluniform." Said Ikuto

Amu blushed at his words

Wait why am I blushing I am Hinamori Amu I don't blush. Thought Amu

Wow Amu's blushing quickly I need to take a picture. Thought Nienke

Cute! Thought all the other guys

"Yeah Pinkie-Chan" Said Sado&Seichiro

"You look" Said Seichiro

"Really really" Said Sado

"Hot&Sexy in it" Said Seichiro&Sado

"Thanks you guys" Amu Said. "By the way guys this is the girl I was talking about yesterday this is my best friend in the whole wide world this is Lovato Nienke."

"Hello, nice to meet you guys." Nienke Said

"Hi." They Said

"Nienke This guy here with midnightblue hair is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu Said

"Pleasure to meet you beautiful lady." He Said

"The pleasure is I think all mine." Nienke Said

"These two with black hair are Sado&Seichiro although I don't know for the moment who who is." Amu Said

"That" Said Sado

"doesn't" Said Seichiro

"matter Pinkie-Chan" Said Sado&Seichiro

Nienke started giggling under her breath when she heard the words Pinkie-Chan.

"And nice" Said Seichiro

"to meet" Said Sado

"you Red Riding Hood-Chan." Said Seichiro&Sado

"*hihi*,Nice to *hihi* meet you *hihi* two too. *hihi* Said Nienke giggling

"Wait did you guys just call me Red Riding Hood-Chan?" She Asked

"Yeah.." They Said

"Because you" Said Sado

"have red." Said Seichiro

"hair." Said Sado&Seichiro

"Alright that's just weird." Nienke Said

"Well know that's settled Nienke, this one here with silver hair is Urahoro" Amu Said

"Hello nice to meet you" He Said

"Nice to meet you too, you are a gentlemen. Maybe you can become Amu's boyfriend." Nienke Said

"NIENKE!" Amu Yelled

"Well it's true you don't have one." Said NIenke

And he looks a lot like your type Nienke Said Mentally

Just shut up already will ya? Amu Said Mentally

"This one here with green hair is Yui" Said Amu completely ignoring every comment that Nienke had made before

"Nice to meet you, I hope you can learn us more about being a celebrity." Said Yui

"Nice to meet you too, and you guys have Amu she's help enough." Said Nienke

"And this one here with blond hair is Mich." Said Amu

"Pleasure to meet you milady." He Said

"Oww... right you are the one who bumped into Claire and who was flirting with her." Said Nienke

"Yeahh.. that's me but does she have a boyfriend?" Asked Mich

"No not yet but there is a guy she likes." Said Nienke

"Probably that guy who was glaring at you" Said Ikuto

"Amu here are your clothes just get dressed already." Said Nienke changing subject

"Right I'll see you guys in a bit." Said Amu

"So what do you guys think of Amu?" Nienke Asked

"She's our manager that's all and maybe she's going to be our friend." Said Yui

"And" Said Seichiro

"She's" Said Sado

"Freaking hot!" Said Seichiro&Sado

"I need to admit she has a nice body." Said Ikuto

"Oww well I need to warn you guys if one of you hurts Amu I'll make your life hell. Doesn't matter what you did if I find out she's crying because one of you. Let's say that hell will be a beautiful place compared to what I'm going to do." Said Nienke

I think she's serious I think I'll get killed if she figures out I'm going to make Amu fall for me and then just dump her and tell the boss that she's a lunatic fan. Well I just don't have to let her figure it out. Ikuto Thought

"Alright guys I finished getting changed so we can go. You ready Nienke?" Said Amu

"Yeah totally and Amu you look like a businesswoman." Said Nienke

"Well that's what I wanted to look like. Thanks again Selina that I could change here." Said Amu

"Sure sweetie no problem as long as you girls keep going to visit me." Said Selina

"No problem I'm here for half a year at least" Said Nienke

"And I'll be here for I think at least the rest of my high school life." Said Amu

"Bye bye" Said Amu&Nienke

"Bye girls be save!" Said Selina

*Outside*

"Hey Yosa we can go." Said Mich

"Alright and can I know who's this girl is?" Asked Yosa

"Yes my name is Lovato Nienke, you can call me Nienke or Nienke-Chan." Said Nienke

"Alright you can call me Yosa-Kun if you don't mind." Said Yosa

"No problem." Said Nienke

"We need to go." Said Yui

And we all walked to the car and got in.

"Wow that's protecting that Café manage." Said Ikuto

"Shut up she just loves us. But any way where are we going?" Said Nienke

"Well they first have a autograph signing and after that they have a photoshoot. But I already told you this." Said Amu

"Right sorry forgotting and that first thing sounds boring the other thing is fun" Said Nienke

"That's because you do them all the time." Said Amu

"But this is going to be _Amu's_ first autograph signing and photoshoot right?" Said/Asked Ikuto

"No I always went along with her to those things I know exactly what is going to happen. And Tsukiyomi please stop calling me Amu my name is either Hinamori-San or Manager-San got it?" Said Amu

"No _Amu_ because I like _Amu_ better it's a beautiful name" Said Ikuto

Amu blushed at that comment but glared at him and Ikuto glared back you could feel the tension rise between them in the car.

"Alright now that Amu and Ikuto are busy where is the autograph session and where is the photoshoot?" Said Nienke

"The autograph signing is on CrosslaneAvenue and the photoshoot is in RedRibbonAvenue." Said Urahoro

"REDRIBBONAVENUE!" Amu and Nienke Screamed!

"Yeah... So what?" Asked Ikuto

"Nothing we just know that place." Said Amu&Nienke at the same time

Yeah we know it because Dad works there. Big problems if he's going to be the photographer because we are going to be assaulted by him. Said Amu Mentally

I know but we can't do anything about it. Maybe it's somebody else. Said Nienke Mentally

Let's hope that but with our luck it's going to be my dad. Said Amu Mentally

"We are here. Said Yosa

"Already?" Asked NIenke

"Yes." Said Yosa

"Thanks Yosa-kun." Said Nienke&Amu

"You are welcome Amu-Chan, Nienke-Chan." Said Yosa

"Don't forget to pick us up at 3.45pm Amu and the other 3 first." Said Ikuto

"Jeeezzz... You know the other three do have a name first one being me but wait with who am I going to wait till the fun part of today is going to start the photoshoot?" Said Nienke

"We are waiting with Mich and Urahoro." Said Amu

"Alright well let's go see you guys later have fun with being killed by all our fangirls." Said Mich

After that they all stepped out and Yosa drove off. They all got inside the store there was standing a guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Cat Fun is here! You must be their manager. Nice to meet you my name is Demanschi Ren I'm the manager of this store. But just call me Ren" Said Demanschi Ren

"Nice to meet you Ren. My name is Hinamori Amu I'm the manager of Cat Fun." Said Amu

"Well we need to hide you before the fan girls spot you you are going to be killed. Wait you are Lovato Nienke right!" Said Ren

"Yes. I'm also going to hide with them because I'm visiting Cat Fun." Said Nienke

"You know them for a long time?" Asked Ren

"No I don't know them that long." Said Nienke

"Alright well have fun but I need to go sorry manager stuff" Said Ren pouting and walking of after that.

"But we need to go now. Bye guys good luck we will speak to you later." Said Urahoro

"Don't go yet _Amu_ I want a kiss" Ikuto purred while grabbing Amu's waist and pulling here in a embrace

"Alright." Said Amu

Ikuto was stunned.

Amu started leaning in Ikuto also started leaning in.

**...******...******...*******...**

**Nienke: Don Don Don! What's going to happen next? Is Amu really going to kiss him?**

**Nienke: Another Chapter! This one is 26 pages long...**

**Nienke: Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!**

**Ikuto: Are you going to stop ignoring me?**

**Nienke:...**

**Ikuto: Just stop ignoring me!**

**Amu: Wow... She really can ignore long.. I think most fangirls would already stop ignoring you...**

**Dominique: She can ignore people very good**

**Annet: Just ask her mother...**

**Ikuto&Amu: *Sweatdrop* Alright...**

**Nienke: I'll update as soon as possible! I am going to start writing the new chapter today.**

**Ikuto&Amu: Please R&R**


End file.
